IDon't Want to be Alone
by DoctorJerk
Summary: Carly and Freddie will soon be off to college. Sam doesn't want to loose her best friend, and the nub she can't stop thinking about. Who will stay and who will go away to school? And where does that leave Sam...
1. We are pleased to inform you

**I don't own Icarly, yeah I know it's sad =(**

It was what I was dreading, ever since the clock struck noon mama had a twinge in my stomach. The mailman usually comes to Bushwell Plaza between the hours of 12 and 1 and it was now closing in on 1 o'clock. Carly was getting anxious, she desperately wanted certain pieces of mail to arrive today, while I wished that they would never come. I wished this because I already knew what each of them would say, even though she doubted what they would say.

Each and every letter would say something along the lines of this:

_Dear Miss Carly Shay,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into (insert college that would be taking my best friend away here.) _

It's not that I didn't want Carly to go to school, well personally I think she's a tad nuts for wanting to keep going to the evil place but I couldn't convince her otherwise. I knew continuing school was what she wanted, I just didn't want her to do it out of state.

I remember the day she was filling out the applications she got a bunch for colleges in Washington, but there were also a few out of state schools. She applied to UCLA, Harvard, Yale, and Brown. Considering three out of four of those were on the other side of the country you could see why mama was upset.

"Come on I can't wait anymore!" before I could say anything Carly grabbed my wrist and was dragging me to the elevator to the lobby to the Shay mailbox.

As soon as we got there she pulled out her key and unlocked the box. Just as I thought it was stuffed with multiple large envelopes. She handed me the tiny envelopes, mostly addressed to Spencer while she carried the big ones upstairs. I could tell she was beyond excited to open them but she waited till we got back upstairs.

When we got back to the Shay apartment she practically jumped on the sofa and spread the letters on the coffee table. I faked a smile on my way to put the rest of the mail on the counter with the computer, on the way I said "Calm down kid, it's not like Neville is plotting a scheme to steal those from you."

She smiled and shook her head "I know, I know, I'm just so excited to open them" she started ripping the back of one of her many envelopes as I made my way to the fridge for some leftover ham or bacon. If mama was going to put on supportive face she needed some serious meat. Luckily there was a large plate of leftover ham still on the bone, I took the whole plate out and brought it over to the coffee table and placed it on the tiny space not containing envelopes.

I had just started munching on a delicious big piece when I heard an unexpected loud "I GOT IN!" The piece of ham in my hand flew in the air and hit Spencer right in the face as he was walking out from his bedroom.

He bent down and picked up the thing that hit him. He examined it then looked over to us "A piece of ham just hit me in the face."

"Not the first time that's happened" I said reaching for more ham. As I picked another piece I put on supportive face and said in the most excited voice I could "Which one Carls?"

"Harvard" she replied bouncing around the couch. I cringed when she wasn't looking, when she turned back I got up and went around to hug her "That's amazing, see I told you, you would get in only a chizzy school wouldn't accept you."

Spencer also hugged and congratulated her then announced to celebrate he was going to make spaghetti tacos. He made his way to the kitchen to start dinner. Carly continued to open her letters as I continued putting on my fake happy face. I knew I was partly lying to her and I hated it but what was I suppose to do not be happy for my best friend who was always there when I needed her? Nope mama was gunna suck it up and take it like a ham lovin lady!

As Carly was opening the last letter we both looked toward Spencer who had cheered rather loudly. We found him looking at one of the letters I had placed on the counter. He stuck a colorful paper out in front of us and said "I won the contest!"

"What contest?" I asked curiously

"Last month Socko told me about this contest where you had to guess how many pieces of pink peppers were in a pizza box down at Penny & Pete's Perfect Pizza, so I guessed 463 and I was right so I won thirty free coupons to get anything I want at the pizza place for free"

"Peppers don't normally come in the color pink" Carly said it as I was thinking it.

"They were pink for national pink pepper day" Spencer said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In what country do they celebrate national pink pepper day?" Carly asked with a chuckle

Spencer shrugged "I don't know wherever Penny & Pete are from" and with that he went back to the taco making.

Just as I thought Carly got accepted into every college the ones far away and the ones near Seattle, I told myself there was hope that she would pick a college close by but I knew she wanted to go to the best school possible.

I was about to ask her which one she was thinking of picking when the apartment door opened and a nerd walked in with "Hey, Hi can I come in? Thanks" he also had a letters in his hand which made my stomach do another big flop. I had been so concentrated in Carly's letters and ham, that I forgot Freddie could be leaving to.

I stared at the letter in his hand trying to see what school it was from that I forgot I was suppose to be wearing my supportive disguise "What's wrong Sam?" my face must have had worry on it which of course the dork had to see.

"A Frednerd came over, what else could be wrong?" I said pretending to go back to the ham.

Freddie shook his head and saw the pile of letters on the coffee table "Woah someone's popular" Freddie said eyes a bit wide with the amount of letters that were sprawled out.

"It's just a few" Carly stated "What about you where did you get accepted?" she asked pointing to the letters.

Freddie told them he got accepted to The Washington University of Direction & Film making, and a few other schools that specified in dorky nerd teck producing.

I hated to admit this but my stomach was a mess of swinging butter socks. Having both Carly and Freddie go away to school was one of my worst fears, they were really they only two friends I had. Yes if you can believe it I consider the nub a friend….a close friend actually. Nope stop thinking that Sam it's only gunna make it worse when they leave. I shook myself out of my trance.

"You mean a school accepted you?" I asked looking shocked as I snatched the papers away from Freddie "Did you tell them you were a nub? Cause they should be given full advanced warning"

"Sam" Carly stated in her be nice voice.

I shrugged as Freddie snatched the papers back "What about you Puckett? Where are your letters?" Freddie asked.

"Haven't been home yet" Yes Carly made me apply places, well more like she got the forms and filled them out for me. I was busy too busy sleeping to fill out those things.

"We should go check them after the taco's" Carly said excited once again.

I agreed to even though I knew the majority of them would be declines. Spencer called to us that dinner was ready and the three of us made our way to the kitchen.

I must have still been looking a little grim, given the fact that Carly asked if I was alright. I nodded that I was fine but I was pretty sure my face had dropped a little as I noticed the letter Freddie placed next to his plate as the accepted letter said the school was located on the East Coast.


	2. I'm really not sure yet

**Is my name Dan? Nope not since the last time I checked. I don't own ICarly =(**

After everyone finished their taco's, and I finished the ham Carly, Spencer, and Freddie started on the dishes while I made my way to the couch and sprawled out.

"You could help you know" Carly called over. She didn't say it in an annoyed way, she never did. It was more in a way like she thought I hadn't noticed they were doing dishes and forgot to join in. "Nah I'm busy" I replied readjusting myself to get more comfortable.

"Busy doing what?" the nub asked as he was drying a plate. He said it in a more annoyed voice then Carly did.

"I'm thinking about the big question" I replied knowing what question he would ask next.

"What big question is that?" Freddie asked with a confused face.

"Why you so stupid?" I said it with a smile and in the funny voice I always said it in. I could tell just without looking that he was glaring at me like he always did and trying to think of a good comeback, which normally he couldn't. Finally he gave up and the three of them finished the dishes.

Carly and Freddie made there way over to me while Spencer bounced over to this current goldfish -whose name was Mango- and fished his keys out of the fish bowl and started for the door. His colorful winning contest paper in hand.

"Where you going?" Carly asked before he made it to the door.

"I'm off to get my winnings" he replied as his hand was on the knob.

"But we just ate dinner, how can you still be hungry?" Carly asked, astonished that Spencer could even think about food after the meal they just had.

"Who said I was getting food?" and with that he was out the door without any other explanation, much like he normally did.

"I'm sure you'll find out later Carls, so how about we go up to the studio and watch the Lewbert cam?" I asked, praying neither of them would remember going to my house to check if I got any letters.

"We need to go see if you got any letters from schools" Carly reminded me, I figured it would take more then Lewbert to distract her from something as big as this, but mama had to try. I sighed and nodded as the three of us made are way to the door and down to the parking lot.

I didn't have my license like Carly and Freddie did, to many times in juvy, so since Spencer took the Shay car Freddie had to drive. I silently groaned, it's not that Freddie was a bad driver he was a good driver Crazy Mama Benson made sure of that. It's that his mom's car smelled strongly of cleaning products and the inside of the this car was probably the safest place in Seattle, next to the Benson apartment that is.

I crawled into the heavily padded back seat and wondered how this car passed inspection with all the padding it had on it. Freddie and Carly went into the front seats as I tried to tune out their college talk, they included me in the talk, mostly I just nodded and gave little 'no's' and 'yes's' I just didn't want to think that in a few short months they would both be gone.

We were at my house in no time, Freddie parked on the street even though the driveway was big enough for two cars, mom parked like a manic again. "Good old mom" I chuckled as I got out of the car.

I decided to just get this over with and went to the mailbox and pulled out all the mail, it was quite full as my mom never gets the mail and I hadn't gotten it in a few days. I took the wad and the three of us made are way to the front door. The door wasn't locked the lock had been broken for years, ever since mom couldn't open that fat cake that one time and was so frustrated she threw a lamp at the door and it broke the lock. Instead you had to hit the door three times with your foot at the bottom and twice with your fist right above the lock and it would open.

We walked into the little hallway and saw my mom and Frothy both sitting on the couch both eating cereal out of bowls, surprisingly mom had a spoon normally she did it Frothy style. "Hey mom, no date tonight?"

She looked up from her cereal and Celebrities Underwater and said "What are ya talkin about I got the best date out there, I got Frothy" Frothy looked up and hissed at no one in particular, it was his normal greeting.

"There's no way Ginger Fox could stay underwater that long, she a walking turtle nub!" mom said to the television annoyed.

The three of us made are way to my room which was cluttered as usual, I pushed some items off two chairs and onto the floor "Carly" I said gestering toward a chair, Freddie made his way to the other but I pulled it out before he was able to sit on it.

"Sam!" he yelled rubbing the part of him where he hit the ground "What did you do that for?"

"Not for you nub" I said as I replaced the chair back on the ground.

"Who's it for then?" Freddie asked getting up annoyed, before Sam answered Frothy came leaping in and bounced up on the chair licking his paw and then hissing at Freddie.

I plopped on the bed and handed Carly all the college envelopes as I looked at the rest of the mail, it was mostly the magazines that my mom subscribed to and a few bills. Carly started opening as I flipped through a magazine.

I let out a laugh as I came across the celebrity gossip part of the magazine involving Wade Collins insulting a hobo when I noticed the ripping noise from Carly had come to a stop. I looked up "Don't worry Carls I wasn't expecting anything anyways, you didn't send applications for me to anywhere big right cause that was an obvious not happening," she had a funny smile on her face and held up a letter.

"Someone got into Seattle Community College" she said excitedly they both congratulated me as I snatched the letter a little shocked, it was true I had been accepted.

-X-

After I finished going through the rest of the mail and leaving out the important ones for my mom I packed my backpack as I was suppose to sleepover Carly's tonight. I was still a little surprised that I got into school. Eventually a thought occurred to me, it must have been Carly filling out the applications, most of my grades were C's or low B's, Carly's application skills must have evened it out and that was the reason behind my acceptance. I hadn't even thought about what kinds of classes I would take, I just assumed I wouldn't get in anywhere. Just another thing to worry about on top of not seeing my friends anymore I thought. I cleared my head, tonight I wasn't going to worry, we only had a few more months together and mama wasn't going to waste it worrying.

As we were driving back to Bushwell Plaza Carly asked me "So are you going to go to the community college, or do you think you'll do something else? Are you staying in Seattle" I looked at the rear view mirror, she asked a lot of question at once that I didn't have answers to. I noticed Freddie look up at the rear view mirror at me curious for my answer he seemed to be extremely curious in my answer by the look on his face. I shrugged and said the only thing I could say "I'm really not sure yet."


	3. Of pizza boxes and perfect circles

Lets give some love to the epic reviewer **ShooshYeah35** you are awesome! This Chp is dedicated to you!

Reviews keep me going! They are always appreciated.

**So I totally wrote this thing about a panda eating wax fruit, oh wait that's not ICarly. Yeah cause I still don't own that!**

* * *

><p>We arrived back to Bushwell in no time at all, surprisingly there was no traffic today. We entered the lobby to find Lewbert screaming at the TV, then when he looked up and saw three teenagers in his lobby he started screaming at us.<p>

"PEOPLE IN THE LOBBY, MESSING UP MY FLOOR GET OUT!" his screeching filled the entire lobby forcing each of us to lift our hands to our ears until he had finished his tantrum. I found it amazing that the man was able to keep a job.

"I'm surprised there's any room in the lobby next to that thing on your face" I retorted, as we rushed to the elevator as fast as we could. The elevator door closed in the middle of Lewbert's continuing screeches and whining.

"I think the wart got bigger" Freddie stated, as the elevator continued going up. Carly and I shuttered at the mention of the wart.

When we reached the Shay apartment and Carly opened the door, we found a very interesting site. Spencer had obviously come home because there were at least seventy pizza boxes spread all over the apartment. There were some on the sofa, the counters, the coffee table, and even the floor. I immediately went to the closest one and opened it. It was just as I thought, it was empty, I thought this simply because there were all these boxes but no delicious pizza smell. Mama could always smell delicious food.

Carly stood in the doorway with the usual face she wore when she walked in the door and found Spencer doing his next crazy shenanigan. Freddie also stood there with a mixed face of confusion and shock. I smiled slightly, his confused shocked face had always been cute, my smile vanished as quick as it came and I turned my back to them immediately. Your not suppose to think that I told myself, it could never happen, especially with the all the events that happened today.

As I was mentally talking myself down I heard Carly -voice raised a little- yell "Spencer!" We soon heard footsteps coming from his bedroom.

"Hey teenagers" he greeted us as if nothing at all was out of the ordinary. Carly stared at him with her confused face. "What is all this?" she asked, her arms out in air motioning toward all the pizza boxes.

Spencer looked at her like the answer should have been obvious "It's my winnings."

We all continued to stare with our confused faces "From the pizza place, I won the contest for thirty free items" he further explained, like this would clear everything up.

"Normally if someone were to win free items from a pizza place they would get pizza, or subs, or a variety of fine pastas" Carly said as she moved more into the apartment and Freddie shut the door behind him.

Spencer chucked and shook his head "Carly, I can't make a sculpture out of pizza, subs, and fine pastas." He paused for a moment and a serious thinking look came upon his face. "Or can I" it was obvious from the look on his face that he was in his own little world thinking of a new sculpture.

He was quickly taken out of this dream state when Carly sternly said "Spencer!"

"Huh?" he looked slightly startled "What?"

"How did you get this many boxes anyway? I thought you could only get thirty free things, this is more like sixty" Carly asked determined to get the whole story out of her brother.

"Well when I arrived at Penny & Pete's I showed them my colorful winning paper, and my win win dance, then they asked me what I wanted and I told them I wanted thirty pizza boxes. Penny asked me what kind of pizza's I wanted in them and I told her I didn't want any pizza, just the boxes. For some reason Penny & Pete both looked at me funny after that. Then Penny said that since I wasn't getting any food just the boxes she would give me extra boxes, so I lucked out and got more."

"You have a win win dance?" I asked him curiously

"Oh yeah you want to see it?" he asked excitedly

"No, no, it's not time for a win win dance" Carly said a little flustered "How are we suppose to live in here with all these boxes everywhere? I mean this looks like a big project and lets face it Spencer your not the fastest sculptor in Seattle."

Spencer frowned although he knew she was right, it would take him awhile to finish the sculpture and they would need the living room and the kitchen back by the next morning when I would need food. Carly knew I would tear through anything that got in my way of bacon in the morning.

Spencer sighed "Alright fine, I'll put all the pizza boxes in my room and I'll bring them back out once you leave for school, I'll need time to plan the whole thing out anyway."

It waltzed back in as fast as the distraction came. The pizza box ordeal had mostly distracted me from the college thing, but here it was again. I stared at my two best friends, Carly now looked relieved that the living room and kitchen would be back to normal. I would miss the Spencer, Carly debates. Then I turned to Freddie who was now starting to stack a few boxes together to help Spencer bring them in his room. I didn't understand it, over the past year he had started making me feel different, don't get me wrong I still wanted to insult and harass the boy. But now, while I still wanted to do those things, at the same time he made my stomach do butter sock flips.

"Good" Carly stated relieved "The three of us will help you bring the boxes in your room."

"So you really don't wanna see my win win dance?" he asked in his innocent Spencer voice.

"Alright show us your win win dance" Carly giggled, and with that Spencer started to dance the little winning dance he had made up.

After he finished his dance and we finished taking all the boxes in Spencer's room Carly and I slumped on the couch as the Frednerd took the corner chair.

"Hey Fredlumps go get us ladies some refreshments" I demanded, putting my feet on the coffee table. It looked like he was going to put up a fight but instead he said "Only if you say the magic words."

That I wasn't expecting, normally he would say something like 'get it yourself' or 'not in a million years.' I glared over at him debating how badly I wanted the drink, finally I said "Please Fredifer." I said it in a mocking voice that I thought he wouldn't approve of, but surprisingly he got up and got Carly and I what I asked for.

Carly smiled to herself. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head "Nothing." But she continued smiling until Freddie came back with are drinks.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up from sounds in the kitchen and found myself all over the couch. One of my arms was above my head on the side table, the other was hanging free toward the floor. One leg was over the back of the couch and the other was bent in an odd way. It was normal, I always woke up like this.<p>

I stretched and made my way over to the kitchen, mama was in the mood for some bacon, pancakes, eggs, and fat cakes. Carly was readying some pans and plates when she noticed me, she had a funny look on her face "What's wrong Carls?"

"Sam just try to keep calm." I was instantly worried, "What's wrong?" I said it more sternly now.

"Look, with all the excitement yesterday the acceptances and the pizza escapade, I forgot to run to Hey Food and get the bacon" she shielded her face. "Please don't hurt me."

I sighed this was ridiculous, first school took my friends and now my bacon. I knew no good came from school. Still I was trying this whole not worry now and enjoy the time I had with my friend mumbo jumbo, so I tried to not let it get to me and suppressed my feelings.

"Carly when have I ever hit you?" I asked crossing my arms. The cute… I mean, nerdy tech boy was one thing, but never Carly.

"I know" she stated "I was just trying to lighten the situation."

Then a miracle happened, and all my dissapointment was turned around when I heard the door open and the nub walked in holding a package of bacon. Carly and I both hung are mouths in amazement.

"How did you know?" Carly asked walking over and taking the bacon from him.

"Last night when I went to get the drinks for you chica's I noticed you didn't have any bacon, and I knew if I didn't wanna get pounded on all day I should probably bring some over."

I wasn't sure what to think, the boy who I constantly insulted did two nice things for me within twenty-four hours, figures he would start being nice now. One thing was for sure, this definitely had the butter socks in my stomach twirling.

"That's a wise move there Frederlee." I said taking the seat on the counter in front of the computer. He took a seat next to me, it didn't help the butter sock twirls. How was he doing this to me? This would have never happened two years ago, at least I don't think it would have, or maybe it would have just been much more subtle?

Thankfully Carly soon came over with a plate of food that was a welcomed distraction, I shouldn't, correction, can't think any of these thoughts. It wouldn't matter anyway, soon he would be off at a fancy schmancy school in some far off galaxy of tech nerds.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked looking over at each of them.

"Well I thought I would do some research on the schools I got accepted into, you know get a jump start on picking the one I want to go to, I have to get back to each of them on specific dates" Carly said between bites of pancake. "If you want I can help you look up Seattle Community College?" she offered with an excited gleam in her eye.

I put my smile on and nodded, I guess it wouldn't be an awful to get an idea of what the place was like.

"What about you tech boy?" I asked biting the fantastic bacon he brought over.

"Probably update the website and enhance the camera features, you know I got this new software that-" he was cut short by my saying "Woah, going into territory we don't care about." He looked over at Carly who nodded at him in my agreement.

After breakfast Carly could have not jumped on the computer faster. She looked up Seattle Community College first, it wasn't that special from the website, just an average school. When that was done she continued to look at her schools while I went back to the couch. I found I was still a little sleepy, I had been awoken earlier then usual and I was drifting into a light sleep.

_I found myself sitting at a table in outer space, the table, chair, and myself were floating. In front of me fat cakes, bacon, ham, and ribs were swirling in a circle before a background of stars. Heaven I thought. Soon they started flying slowly over to me, still in a perfect circle. I was getting more excited by the second. Then I saw something strange in the middle of the circle, something that was far away and was flying toward me and my circle of perfection. I squinted to try to see it better, it started coming faster and faster and soon it came right smack dab in the middle of the circling fat cakes, bacon, ham, and ribs. It also floated their like everything else did. I smiled and thought, now the circle is perfect, I though it had been before but I was wrong. The middle that had floated over reached up and grabbed the bacon that was floating overhead, he looked me right in the eyes and said " Thought you might need this." With that he threw the bacon over to me, I was about to catch it when a huge blow came to my stomach. _

"Uhh" I groaned hitting the rug before the sofa, "Ouch" my voice was muffled from my face hitting the floor.

"Sam!" I heard my name twice, once from Carly and once from Freddie. Freddie being closer -on the chair updating the website I guessed- got to me first and grabbed my arm to help me up. Not the best thing after a dream like I just had. I snatched it back rather fast after I was on my feet. Which made him look at me funny "I'm fine" I stated "Dream about bacon, got a little excited." They both accepted this.

"You sure your ok?" Carly asked standing right next to me now.

"I'm fine." I lied, I was nowhere near fine. Where did that crazy dream come from? The mind of Nora Dershlit?

"How about the Groovy Smoothie" Carly suggested "We've been cooped up for awhile." I looked over her and then Freddie and realized they were both dressed. I glanced at the clock, it was now 2P.M. I guess I was more tired then I thought I was.

"That sounds good, I'll get dressed" I grabbed my backpack and headed for the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against the wall to collect myself. I hated to admit this and never would to anyone, considering no one would ever be told what I just dreamt, but the circle was nowhere near perfect without the boy in the middle.


	4. Nice tasted name forgetting dumbo

**ShooshYeah35- **that was an epic review I'm glad you like it. As long as I have at least a few readers I'll continue!

**LizzieGirly223- **thank you so much for the review always appreciate!

**Do I own a fan, superman converse, & multi purses? Why yes, yes I do. Do I own ICarly no, no I do not.**

* * *

><p>I finished getting dressed in the bathroom and making my hair less bed head crazy, then looked at myself in the mirror. I was still analyzing the dream. <em>'Thought you might need this' <em>rang in my head. Trying to not think about Freddie in that way wasn't working out as well as I was hoping it would. Maybe it would be best if I start putting distance between us now. It could make things easier later too. I decided that would be my best option at the moment.

With the decision made I exited the bathroom and decided after the trip to the Groovy Smoothie I would start distancing myself from the bacon bringing nerd boy.

"All set?" Carly asked, as I came back in the living room. She already had on her coat as well as her purse neatly slung on her shoulder.

"Yep mama's all perty" I replied looking around.

"Where's the nub" I asked noticing he was nowhere in site.

"He went to get his coat and some money" Carly answered, pulling out her pear phone as it had beeped alerting her to a text message.

"Oh that's him, he says he's down in the lobby waiting for us, actually he's outside the lobby cause Lewbert threw a mallet at him" Carly said retuning her phone to her purse.

"Spencer we're going to the Smoothie, you want anything" Carly called to the kitchen.

"Bring me a Mango Madness, and I don't mean my goldfish" he chuckled to his lame joke as Carly shook her head.

"Alright we'll be back soon" she said, closing the door and heading to the elevator.

We traveled downward, dodged Lewbert's mallets, and met Freddie outside Bushwell Plaza. The three of us then started the short walk to the Groovy Smoothie. I made sure that Carly was in the middle between Freddie and I.

It was an uneventful trip to the Smoothie. Carly was throwing out ideas on what she thought Spencer could be making with all the pizza boxes and before I knew it we arrived at our destination.

We went up to the counter, I got a Blueberry Blitz, Carly a Raspberry Razzle, and Freddie a Blackberry Bounce. We then went to the nearest open table, to enjoy our smoothies.

We continued talking about potential sculpture possibilities when T-Bo arrived and asked us if we wanted to buy carrots that he was -as usual- carrying around on a stick. The three of us passed, which of course made T-Bo flustered, he left muttering how we didn't appreciate carrots.

I looked up over at the table in front of us and chuckled out loud a little.

"What is it?" Freddie asked with a smile, they both looked curious as to what I found so amusing.

I chuckled again and nodded my head in the direction of the young couple in front of us. Both Freddie and Carly looked over at them. The table sat a young couple and it was obvious that they had purchased a carrot from T-Bo, given the fact that it had a whole in the middle of it.

What I had found so funny was the fact that the boy was feeding the carrot to his -I guessed- girlfriend.

Carly smiled "Aww, that's sweet."

"It sappy" I replied smirking.

We all giggled and went on to a new topic, I must not have found the topic overly interesting cause I was off in my own little dream world. I don't even remember what the topic was and the last think I remembered was the couple.

In my own little world I was still at the Smoothie sitting at a table much like I actually was in the real world. I looked in front of me as I heard someone sit down, I smiled as Freddie sat before me, he pulled out a fat cake and started feeding it to me.

When I snapped out of it I jumped out of my chair knocking over mine and Carly's smoothie and practically landing in the lap of the person in the table behind me. Both Carly, Freddie, and the surrounding tables were staring at me. I could tell that my cheeks were slightly red.

"Sam? What happened?" Carly asked, startled to say the least at my outburst.

"Yeah are you alright?" Freddie asked getting up and coming over to me.

"No, no, I'm fine" I said moving away from the person I had landed on. I put my hands up as Freddie approached me.

"I just remembered that I left my Spanish homework out and Frothy loves to eat my Spanish homework more then the other subjects" I said it fast knowing how lame it sounded as I bounded for the door as fast as I could. I had to get out of there and away from him.

The last thing I heard was Carly saying "You don't take Spanish, and even if you did when would you do the homework?"

I was thankfully out the door before I could answer her. I ran all the way home, did the crazy door unlock with my foot and fist, and bounded to my room and slammed the door.

After a minute my mom came to my door and opened it -without knocking- like she always did. "Fella trouble."

It wasn't stated as a question it was stated more as a fact, like she knew exactly what had just happened when I crashed through the door like a maniac. I silently sighed, I didn't want to talk about this, I just wanted it go away and not come back.

"So which was it, a too long stare, daydream, full out dream, or did you just kiss him right then and there unexpectedly?" She asked leaning on my dresser with her arms crossed.

The one subject that my mother knew well was men, she dated enough of them.

"Don't you have something better to do then sas me? You could clean the house or pay the bills." I suggested bitterly and with a touch of attitude.

"I'm guessing it was a big one, probably a full out dream, well daydreams could be worse cause your actually conscious while your having them" she stated, ignoring my subtle demand of telling her to get out. I knew I had to spell it out or she would never leave, so I got up and pushed her out the door and put a chair in front of the knob so she wouldn't come in again.

"I'll stock up on the icecream, we're gunna need double at this rate. What flavor, bacon or fat cake?"

I just yelled loudly into my pillow as the two flavors reminded me of him yet again.

"Good answer, both it is, I'll bring it home right after my date with Steve" and within the next minute I heard her old trash heap of a car screech out of the driveway.

Once I knew she was gone I reached down under my bed and scrambled till I felt what I was looking for. When I got hold I pulled up the square frame and sat up on my bed. In the frame was picture of the three of us. I remember it was taken just after Carly had seen her new room. Carly and Freddie were sitting on the floor against the ice cream sandwich chair, I was laying on the ice-cream chair on my stomach so my head was level with them.

I remembered how happy Carly was when she saw the new room. Then my mind went to when Freddork jumped on the trampoline and I jumped on after him, I smiled. A few seconds later my smiled faded and I flipped the picture over and placed it at the end of the bed. Looking at that picture made me happy and sad at the same time. It showed me at my happiest with my two friends, but it also showed what would never be.

After awhile I got up and opened my door, I knew Frothy didn't like to be alone, we were similar in that way. He came pouncing in and hissed at me. I scratched his ears which made him happy.

My mind went back to what happened at Carly's and at the Smoothie while I was scratching Frothy's ears. I mean it's not like that was the first time I had, had a dream that Freddie was in. Dreams happen, but I had never and I mean never had an outburst like what happened at the Groovy Smoothie. And of all daydreams it had to be of him feeding me a fat cake, feeding your boyfriend or girlfriend was sappy and I hate that sappy junk.

Then an epiphany came to me "THE BACON!" I yelled, and Frothy ran from the room terrified. It could have been the bacon he brought over, it was bad bacon or something. A second after I thought this my brain came back, Freddie and Carly would have had an outburst too.

I decided I needed a shower, I had to wash this whole day off of me. When I was done I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a penny tee that said 'Applesause Straws.'

I heard a funny noise outside that sounded like a car. Mom couldn't be back yet, it was way to early for her date to be over. Then again if the guy was on the smart side he could have snuck out of the resterant, wouldn't be the first time.

I went to the door and looked outside to check. There was no car, but I noticed the red thing on the mailbox was up which meant the mail came, must have been the mail truck I heard.

As I approached the mail box I crinkled my nose, the mailman's truck didn't usually smell but man it did today. I grabbed the mail and quickly headed back in.

I put all the boring stuff on the chip bag so mom would be sure to see it, but kept the bottom green envelope. It said 'P. Puckett' on the front in neat writing. Normally I would have left that for mom since it was her initials, but there was a drawing in the bottom corner of a graduation cap. So I figured it had to be for me.

Frothy came up on the counter as I was looking at it, he must have forgiven me "Some dumbo got mama's name wrong" I said to Frothy.

The envelope was pretty heavy, my eyes lit up as I imagined it to be a wad of cash. I tore it open fast, sadly there was no cash. Instead it was a silver heart necklace on a long chain. It would hang well below my chest, that was the way mama liked her necklaces.

I squinted at it surprised, not because I hated it. It was actually beautiful, but who would send me this? None of my relatives could afford this, unless they stole it. It could have been Uncle Carmine I reasoned, he could have been in a hurry when writing the envelope.

I looked in the envelope to see if there was any note or evidence of the nice tasted name forgetting dumbo, but the note inside just stated what the envelope said 'P. Puckett' and it had the date of Ridgeway's graduation on it.

I shrugged and put the necklace over my head "Thank you nice tasted name forgetting dumbo" I said looking over at Frothy. He reached out his paw and touched the necklace as his sign of approval.

"Guess the day wasn't all bad then" I said holding the necklace. I shrugged picked up Frothy and the envelope and headed back to my room to listen to some Cuddle Fish.

* * *

><p>I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time. When the phone rang and hour later I picked it up saying "I'm fine Carly."<p>

"Come on Sam, I know something's wrong. First you fell off my couch, which you never have before and then that whole thing at the Groovy Smoothie, you can tell me I'm your best friend."

I put my hand to my forehead and hesitated, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell her the real reason, I wouldn't even know how to say it. I settled on the next best thing.

"I'm just a little nervous about all this school stuff happening, you know all the decisions I have to make soon" it was something that had been on my mind a lot, it just wasn't the technical reason behind what happened today.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, almost like she was thinking over what I just said.

"I can help you with that stuff Sam" she offered sweetly.

"I know you will, but I kind of just don't want to think about it anymore today"

"I understand but you left your stuff here, do you want me to come by and bring it over?"

I considered this, there was a possibility that he could tag along, and as much as I wanted to see the nub I knew it wasn't the best idea.

"I'll come by tomorrow and get it after school" I decided

"Alright, are you excited for are last Wednesday? I keep going from excited to sad, I'm gunna miss everyone" she asked, her voice changing to a happier tone now that the hard part of the conversation was out of the way.

All of the seniors at Ridgeway were done classes and final exams last Friday, but they were having a last half day shindig tomorrow to say goodbye and sign yearbooks and all that frilly stuff

"I'm excited that's it's my last day with Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard, although I will miss playing pranks on them" I chuckled thinking of all the pranks I had played on my two least favorite teachers.

Carly laughed "There must be more you'll miss then that?"

I looked at the end of my bed and picked up the picture of me Carly and Freddie. My smile faded "I'll miss a few other things too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note thingy, Oh I just got something to say!:<strong> I really hope I kept Sam in character with the daydream thing, I wasn't sure if it went to far. I like keeping them in character. Let me know it was super lame or super awesome.


	5. What other things are there to consider?

**WHO IS PUMPED FOR ILOST MY MIND? I'M EXCITED! Thank You to my epic reviewers!**

**I own the entire world, except for ICarly. **

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP <em>the alarm clock sounded.

"Ahhhhh" I groaned, I threw my hand lazily on top of the alarm clock and toppled it to the floor. After the clang it made hitting the floor it still continued to beep.

"AHHHHHHH" I yelled louder.

My classes were done and my finals, well the ones I showed up for. This whole get together was dumb, it was technically summer. That meant sleeping in late, hanging out with Carly, and pounding on the nerd nub. Well not as much pounding as usual, not after what happened yesterday.

Even though I really didn't feel like moving I got up, turned off the alarm, and got dressed. I knew Carly would be disappointed if I didn't show up today.

I grabbed the empty carton of bacon flavored ice cream mom brought me after her date, it helped a little but didn't do anything major. Bacon was magical, but it just didn't have the powers to make my mind empty of the nerd nub.

I put the empty carton in the trash. Looking up, a glare on the wall made me turn around. Mom must have fallen asleep on the couch. Like me, she was sprawled all over the place. She was hugging the fat cake ice cream carton like a pillow which Frothy had fallen asleep in.

I rolled my eyes, I would have to be the one to give him a bath.

Three unexpected car beeps caught my attention. I forgot Carly and Freddie were picking me up on are last day.

The beeps must have stirred mom cause she grumbled "Ginger Fox…turtle swimmer" and then continued snoring.

I turned off the TV, grabbed my backpack, and headed out to the car.

The first thing I noticed on my walk down the path was Carly in the backseat. Why on earth was she back there? Normally I always sat in the back, especially when they picked me up. Considering they had left together.

I sighed and got in the front seat, "What up with the back seat sittin Carls?" I adjusted the rear view mirror so I could see her without looking back. I noticed she looked a little down, very different from the happy Carly I had hung up with last night.

"Sam!" the nerd to my left whined.

"What?" I asked matching his whine with attitude.

"I kind of need that to drive." he complained moving it back.

I adjusted it to my liking again "Your suppose to be looking forward nub nuts."

"The proper driving instructions from the manual says that-" I quickly cut him short.

"It says blah blah blah, that book is a hundred and something pages of chiz. All you need is one page that says don't hit a deer. Cause then you'd damage the meat and wouldn't be able to eat it…well you could still eat it but it'd have a funny taste."

He made a grossed out face. I turned back to Carly, I caught a small smile on her face but it quickly went back to the look I first noticed when I came in.

"Carls?" I asked reminding her of my question.

She looked up and put on a fake smile, it was easy to tell when Carly was upset.

"We'll talk later after school, I don't want to ruin are last day" it was very unlike her to brush stuff off. I turned to Freddie and gave him a 'What's up' look.

He just shrugged, which meant that he had found her like this when they met outside their apartments that morning. He had probably tried to get her to talk already. Normally I would have pushed till I got what I wanted, but I knew she was looking forward to are last day, so I decided to just make it as fun as possible for her. Then prod for information later.

We continued quietly on are way to school, Carly would usually be talking up a storm but said nothing. I played with the radio the rest of the way resetting all the dork channels to good ones. Even with my radio fiddling it was a bit of an awkward car ride.

When we got to school the parking lot was less busy then usual, this day was just for the seniors and the lower grades were given the day off.

We were pretty much free to roam throughout the school as long as we stayed in the building, the only planned thing was Principle Franklin giving a talk at the end of the half day.

We decided to head to the gym first to pick up are yearbooks, maybe making fun of the pictures would lighten Carly's mood. Carly headed to the S section, Freddie to the B, and myself to the P's. I found my book with a sticky note on the front that said S. Puckett and took it.

We all met up again once we had are books, we flipped through them for a few minutes. The book had the usual things yearbooks had. My favorite part was the most likely pages. We each had one. Carly's said most likely to succeed, mine said most likely to win at an MMA fight, Freddie's said most likely to advance technology -might as well have said most likely to win the dork award-, and Gibby's said most likely to take his shirt off anywhere.

As if on cue we heard Gibby talking to someone in the hallway.

"Oh lets go have Gibby sign are yearbooks." Carly had a little more excitement in her voice. I happily agreed if it meant her being in a happier mood.

We went out to the hall where Gibby was leaning against a locker.

"Hey guys did you see? They gave me a whole page in the yearbook. Most likely to take off my shirt anywhere, look they put in eleven pictures. " I was true, Gibby got a whole page of most likely. He had a big picture in the middle and ten smaller ones surrounding it, all with his shirt off.

"We saw Gib, can you sign it for me?" Carly asked him, which of course he did.

Once we finished signing Gibby's book Carly saw Wendy and wanted her to sign the book as well. I went with her while Freddie stayed and talked with Gibby.

After Wendy and Carly signed each others books they started talking. Now I like Wendy and I love Carly, but when you put them together it's one big ball of girly girl talk, which mama can only take so much of.

I glanced over at Freddie and Gibby. Gibby was still leaning against the locker and Freddie was blocking an open door, I instantly got one of my many brilliant idea.

I scooted away from Carly and Wendy easily without either of them noticing. I went over to Gibby and Freddie and stood right at Freddie's side, closer then I normally would have. Before either of them could ask me anything I pointed behind Gibby and said "Gibby look a shirtless stork."

"A shirtless stork, oh boy" and he quickly turned around.

Once he wasn't looking I rammed Freddie as hard as I could in the shoulder knocking him into the classroom, I ran in after him closing the door. Probably leaving Gibby to search the entire school for a shirtless stork.

"Gibby and a shirtless stork, a match made in heaven" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked annoyed and rubbing his shoulder where I knocked into him.

"I need to talk to you" I said, taking a seat on one of the many desk.

"About what?" he asked getting up, still clearly annoyed.

"What happened this morning with Carly, I know she didn't say anything to you but what happened." I asked him seriously.

He sighed, I instantly knew something out of the ordinary happened this morning.

"I came out of my apartment this morning at the usual time I meet her out there. Usually she's there before I am or not to long after I get there. But today she was taking a long time. I was about to knock on the door when I heard her and Spencer talking, she seemed upset" he hesitated for a moment.

"Well what were they saying?" I asked him anxious to hear.

"I heard Spencer say, 'I know kiddo but I really think it's the best thing to help you, and it could even be fun' Carly agreed with him, but she still didn't sound entirely happy about whatever they were talking about. She said something else but they moved to far from the door for me to hear, but I did hear her say both are names. Then I went to the elevator to wait for her."

"What would Carly need help with?" I wasn't asking Freddie mostly just stating it out loud, which he knew because he didn't answer.

"We'll talk to her about it later, it must be something big if she wouldn't tell us on the way here." I stated, he nodded in agreement.

We both just stood there and as dumb as it sounds I only just realized we were alone. The nervousness was creeping over me. This didn't happen to often, being alone. I wasn't looking at him, it would have made me more nervous.

He broke the silence first "What about you?"

I instantly looked up, "What about me?"

"You know, after everything that happened yesterday, are you ok?" I felt like some of the air went out of the room, and I looked down again thinking about how to answer.

I could only think of what I said to Carly so I went with that, "I'm just nervous about all this college stuff" I said a little quieter then I normally would have.

I didn't look up at him, but through a few curls I could see him give me a small smile, it was his cute smile. Stop it, I said in my head. The smile isn't cute it's stupid, nothing about him is cute.

"I know, with everything that's going on it's a little scary" this made me look up at him. It seemed like he and Carly weren't nervous or worried about any of this, so hearing what he said shocked me a little.

"What?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

I shook my head, "I thought you and Carly had everything figured out and were just excited."

"Are you kidding? I have a ton of decisions to make, my mom is on me twenty-four seven about if I dorm she's going to have to come and scrub the place down every other month, and then there are other things to consider." It all came about a bit flustered, and I could tell he was stressed.

I looked at him curiously "What other things are there to consider?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, he was about to say something when the door burst open with a "There you guys are" we both turned to see Carly in the doorway.

She crossed her arms, "What are you guys doing in here?"

Freddie and I looked back at each other not sure how to answer her.

Just then we heard stomping coming from the hallway and Gibby ran past -shirtless- ranting "Where's the shirtless stork?" then said "GIBBBBY" in the strange potato way that was Gibby.

Carly turned back to us, "And why is Gibby looking for a shirtless stork?"

Freddie and I just smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Carly forgot her question about why we were in the classroom. After that we talked with a few more friends and eventually found Gibby. Carly broke the news that there was no stork. He was a bit disappointed.<p>

Nearing the end of the half day Principle Franklin came on the loud speaker to make an announcement: "Seniors, your last day is coming to a close. Please make one last locker check that you have taken all your belongings then meet in the gy- " he was cut off, and there was some shuffling noises in the background, then we heard two people arguing.

"Gibby give me the speaker back" Principle Franklin demanded obviously fighting Gibby for the speaker.

"I need to double check that no one's seen a shirtless stork" he pleaded.

"There is no shirtless stork Gibby" and with that the speaker made a screech and went dead.

Everyone in the hall laughed and we made are way to are lockers.

When I opened it I found one of the phones I had stolen from Freddie, a small poster of David Archuleta, and an old rib bone. I threw away the bone and the poster but when the two of them weren't looking I slipped the old phone in my jeans pocket. It was stupid, it didn't even work anymore.

When we all finished we made are way to the gym with the rest of the class. Principle Franklin made a long -well anything over two minutes about school was long to me- speech about the importance of learning, and how we should continue learning in one way or another. He finished his speech with "Study hard and prosper," and with that we were free to go.

Before we headed back to Freddie's car we said goodbye to Principle Franklin, he was the best out of all the adults at the school.

As we were walking out the door we heard two voices a man and a woman yell. Carly and Freddie turned back "What was that?" Freddie asked

"Just something for Briggs and Howard to remember my by" and with that we were officially done at Ridgeway.

* * *

><p>I was beyond anxious to get back to Bushwell Plaza, I wanted Carly to start talking.<p>

When we reached the car she had jumped in the back seat before I could even get close and put her PearPod on. So I grudgingly went in the front.

I was practically bouncing in my seat, "Could we be going any slower Fredbag?'

"I'm already going three miles over the speed limit Sam" he replied.

"Oh careful there, wouldn't want to go to far on the wild side" I said sarcastically.

But when he looked over to glare at me I gave him a serious look and moved my eyes in Carly's direction, he got the message as he sped up a little.

When I couldn't find anything on the radio I reached for one of the CD's in the glove compartment.

"No not that one" Freddie said rather fast.

"Why not" I said smirking. "This doesn't hold one of Frederly's guilty pleasure bands does it?" I asked, wanting to listen more now then before. Looking it over the CD was red and in a blue marker it had been labeled EBY.

After a second he said "No, it's one of my mom's listening cleaning direction guides."

I instantly flung it back in the glove compartment "Gross." I muttered, picking another CD.

* * *

><p>Finally we made it back to Bushwell. I bolted from the car and took notice that Carly was taking her time, I swear she was doing this on purpose to torture me.<p>

When we finally got upstairs, I closed the door and immediately said "Ok kid start talking."

"Don't you want to watch the Girly Cow marathon, it's starting now" she was trying to avoid the talk.

I sat down on the couch next to her, I felt Freddie standing behind me. I tried my best to focus "Come on Carly I know something's up"

She sighed and looked at both of us. "After we hung up last night, Spencer came in my room and told me that we should go look at some of the colleges I got into to help me pick the best one."

"That's it? Your going on a weeks vacation to look at schools" I asked.

"No… we're leaving next week and we aren't coming back until the third week of August."

I stared at her "Your gunna be gone the whole summer?"

She looked down and nodded "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So was it epic or sucko? I NEED TO KNOW! Ok I'm gunna go eat some broccoli now.<strong>


	6. New jobs and a very familiar face

ILOST MY MIND TONIGHT, OMG!

**LoveOfMyLife**: Thanks, totally didn't notice till you said something! Thanks for the review too! Also thanks to **MissSeddie** & a person or robot named **Anonymous **& now on to the show.

**ICarly is the property of a dude with a bunny named Cupcake, that isn't me, I'm a chick with a non-bunny named Marty McFly!**

* * *

><p>I was hoping beyond belief that I had heard her wrong, Carly couldn't have just said she was going to be gone the whole summer. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.<p>

"Sam?" Carly asked me.

"Did you just say you weren't going to be here all summer?" I had to clarify to see if my brain had registered it properly.

"Spencer and I are leaving June 1st and aren't coming back until August 20th" she said in a small voice.

I shook my head "Why are you going for so long? It can't take that long for you to check out a few schools" I stated. I was flustered, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't have woken up this morning thinking about a perfect summer and have it all ripped away within seven hours.

"I have about six schools to check out, then Spencer has a few stops he wants to make to get some sculpture stuff he can't get here, and then were meeting my dad for a vacation in Florida."

All the facts hit me hard. I wanted to yell at her, to tell her it wasn't fair to leave now. I had three more months of familiar and then everything would change and it would never go back to before. But the last part of what she said held me back. I had, had years with Carly and she hadn't seen her dad in a long time, I knew she missed him. I did a lot of mean things to people, and as much as I wanted to fling myself on the floor in a tantrum, I just couldn't make her feel guilty about seeing her dad.

"Are you mad?" she asked timidly, she was probably expecting an outburst.

"Well I'm not happy about it, but it's something you gotta do" both Carly and Freddie weren't expecting me to take it this way. Freddie had even backed away a few feet from me expecting the worst.

Carly then turned to Freddie "Are you mad?"

He shook his head "Of course not, this is a big decision, and you need time with your dad." I could tell he wasn't happy about the situation either but he was putting on the support face like I was.

Carly got up and hugged both of us at the same time, "Thank you guys for understanding."

Once are faces were facing different directions my face dropped to the real emotions I was feeling. I forgot that Freddie was facing the same way and he read everything on my face.

We spent the rest of the day watching the Girly Cow marathon, I think we were all processing that we only had nine days left all together. We didn't say much.

When I noticed it was dark I figured I better get home. I grabbed my sleepover stuff and headed for the door. Before I reached the knob Carly asked "Your coming over tomorrow right?"

I turned back to my best friend "I'm coming over for nine days," we both smiled and I headed out. Once I closed the door my smile left and went to the elevator.

While I was waiting, I heard the Shay door open again, I turned to find Freddie leaving as well. To my surprise he didn't head to his apartment but came and stood next to me, almost like he was waiting for the elevator.

When the doors opened I got in and so did he, I turned to him "What are you doing?"

"It's almost ten" he held his watch for me to see, "Your not walking home."

I huffed, "I'll walk if I wanna walk."

Even though I gave him attitude, when we exited the lobby I went to his car with him. Don't think for one second I was afraid to walk home, those hobo's are no match for mama. If I dug way down, and I mean way, way down, I went with him cause I didn't want to be alone.

I went in the front seat and we started out the drive quietly. But after a few minutes I heard "That was very big of you."

"What?" I asked with a hint of malice.

"Not causing a scene in front of Carly, it was…nice of you" I could tell by the way he said it that he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say it to me.

"Don't get used to it Benson" was all I said, and we were quiet till he pulled in front of my house.

Before I opened the door he said "Sam?"

"What is it now?" I wasn't in the mood, especially after I had slipped up and Freddie saw the real expression on my face when Carly wasn't looking.

"I know it'll be hard with Carly gone all summer, but I just want you to know that I'll still be here."

It was the something I needed to hear, that I wouldn't be spending the summer watching my mom date countless guys and being alone. But I also knew that after three months he would be off at Dork University in Dorkville, and I'd be right where I was now. I was having a debate in my head weather I should take him up on that offer or just suck it up and start on new list of comebacks for mom's dates.

I was taking to long thinking this over cause he said "Sam?"

I needed time to think, so without looking at him I said quickly "Ok" and got out of the car and went inside.

* * *

><p>The three of us hung out for the remaining time before Carly and Spencer we set to leave, we sadly had to waste a day with a cheesy graduation ceremony.<p>

When it was three days before Carly and Spencer were set to leave we did the last weekly ICarly show, it was hard but somehow we got through it. We told the viewers there would be another show the last week of August, before Carly and Freddie left for school.

Two days before they were set to leave something unexpected happened. We had just come back from Gibby's house where Carly had listed him the negative aspects of buying a shirtless stork online, we found Spencer behind the counter with the computer, staring at the door with one of his odd faces waiting for us.

"Do I even want to ask?" Carly said, I could tell she was hoping it wasn't to insane.

"Thinking" was all he said.

"That can be good and bad" Carly laughed happily. After a few days had passed since she dropped the news about leaving, she had grown less sad about it I could tell she was holding back being excited for me.

"I think…I think it's good" Spencer said, still staring and making weird faces, almost like he was watching a movie only he could see.

"Are you gunna tell us, or should I get the magic meatball to see if it will magically tell us?" Carly crossed her arms.

Spencer looked away from his air movie "I was thinking that I could give Freddie and Sam jobs this summer."

Freddie and I both looked at him strangely "Mama? Work?" I asked in disbelief.

"It isn't hard work, you would get paid, not have to talk to people, and I'll stock the fridge with meat before we leave.' Spencer replied.

"Done" I said as soon as I heard meat. "Wait what's the work?"

"You remember those pizza boxes I won from Penny & Pete's last week?" Spencer asked.

We all nodded, "How could we forget the win win dance?" I said remembering him jump about the room.

"Well I'm going to be designing each one individually, so I need someone to paint over the Penny & Pete logos and designs with primer.

"You don't have to pay us to do that Spence" Freddie offered.

"Hold on there Fredmen, if the man wants to pay us for labor we have no right to argue" I said seriously.

"So you guys will do it?" Spencer asked hopeful.

"Sure" Freddie and I said at the same time, we looked at each other a bit embarrassed by the simultaneously talking.

"Fantastic, and if you guys want to design a couple of them feel free, I've got plenty of boxes and sculpture supplies in my closet," he said happily.

"That's a great idea, and you guys can feed Mango to" Carly added.

"Mango's coming with us" Spencer muttered unexpectedly.

Carly turned to him, "You can't bring your goldfish on an airplane" Carly said matter of factly.

Spencer's expression saddened "But I packed his little suitcase," he held up a tiny suitcase about the size of a hand.

"Sorry Spence, he'll be better off here anyway." Carly came over and patted his arm "Have you started packing?"

His face changed to a guilty look "Yes."

Carly pointed to his bedroom. He put his head down and trooped off to his room, obviously still sad about not being able to take Mango.

Once Spencer was in his room Carly asked, "You guys wanna watch one last Lewbert over the live cam?"

We both agreed and I added "You guys head up, mama's gunna get some refreshments" and headed to the kitchen while they started up the stairs.

I loaded my arms with some leftover cold chili and a pizza slice, a whole package of cookies, and a peppy cola. I pressed the elevator button with my elbow when Spencer came out of his room and headed over to me, he looked happy to see that I was alone.

"Sam, I'm glad I caught you, I just wanted to let you know while Carly and I are gone if you ever need to crash here you know your always welcome."

I had a small smile, Spencer had always treated me like a second little sister, and it meant a lot to me that he offered this. He knew that my house was always a little hectic.

"Thanks Spence."

"Hey no problem, oh and here's your key while we're gone" he placed the key between two of my free fingers which made my hands completely full of stuff. "And I'll try to tell Lewbert you'll be coming by, if he stops screaming long enough to hear me, not that, that will make him scream any less when you do come over."

I laughed knowing he was right and hit the elevator button again as it had come and gone while we were talking. When the door opened I got inside and before it closed I called out "Don't forget to stock that fridge full of meat before you go."

"You wouldn't let us leave if I didn't," he replied.

"Very true," and the elevator closed and started upward.

* * *

><p>Freddie and I were laughing on beanbag chairs at Lewbert being chased around the lobby by a mother with an ear of corn. Lewbert had started yelling at the mother's young son when the boy asked him if he could use the bathroom in the lobby.<p>

Lewbert had replied "MY BATHROOM IS NOT FOR STICKY MISCREANT CHILDREN!" which of course made the boy start crying.

When the mother come in with her groceries and heard what happened she had pulled out an ear of corn and started hitting and chasing him with it.

Carly was behind us gathering things in the studio for her suitcase and laughing.

When we finished with Lewbert we went to Carly's room, she needed to pack a few more things from there anyway.

As soon as we entered I started jumping on her mini trampoline by her bed.

"You know if you guys ever feel like video chatting while I'm gone the big screen on my makeup table allows video chat, it just has to be set up." she said, while packing a picture of the three of us on top of the clothes she had packed.

"That's a great idea Carls, I'll get the nub to hook it up" It came out a bit strange as I had been jumping for a few minutes.

He rolled his eyes but didn't argue with me, he was on Carly's ice-cream chair working on some dork project on his laptop.

"Where did you get that?" my head snapped from Freddie to Carly, I hoped she didn't see I was looking at him.

"Get what?" I stopped jumping and landed on the floor.

"That necklace, I've been meaning to ask you but with everything going on it kept slipping my mind," she said pointing toward me.

I looked down, I had forgotten it was there I had been wearing it so much I was used to it by now.

"I got it in the mail as a graduation present," I replied.

"From who?" Carly continued.

"I don't know it wasn't signed by anyone."

Carly came over and looked at it "Is it real?"

I shrugged, "Freddie?" Carly called over to him "Come look at this, can you tell if it's real?"

He came over to us and held it in his hand. I felt goosebumps appear across my arms, I pulled my arms behind my back to hide them from Carly and Freddie.

He looked at both sides of it "I'm no expert but it looks real" he said putting it down gently, he looked up and we caught each others eyes for half a second. "It's nice" he said.

"Mama only wears the best" I said hiding my nervousness.

We hung out for a few more hours, then I decided I better make a trip home to feed Frothy, considering I was the only one that fed him and I had been at Carly's for four day.

"I gotta head home to feed the smart one of the house"

"Frothy?" Carly guessed.

"That's the one" I said heading out.

"Sam wait, you shouldn't walk home alone it's really late, Freddie will take you, won't you Freddie?"

Freddie looked up "Of course."

"What is it with you guys thinking I can't walk home by myself I've done it a million times" I was annoyed, the nub had driven me home last time and that ended weird, I didn't want a repeat.

"Please for me?" Carly was pulling the puppy dog eyes, "As a going away present?"

I was holding back my anger as I glared at her, all I could muster was a "Fine" through gritted teeth. As I turned toward the hall I noticed Carly with a sneaky smile on her face.

"GET A MOVE ON BENSON!" I shouted when he wasn't following me.

* * *

><p>I kept my surly face on, I was going to avoid what happened last time if it killed me. It seemed to be working, we were half way there and he hadn't said anything.<p>

It was great, we were almost at my house, only two blocks left. Then the radio brought it crashing down when the man said "That's are top forty countdown, we hope everyone had a fantastic June 29th."

I had totally forgotten today was the 29th I had been at Carly's so long I had forgotten what day it was. _Chizzy chizz nuts! _I thought, there was one thing I could try "Let me off here Benson" I said it in the meanest voice I could make.

He turned to me suspicious, "We're two blocks from your house."

"I want to be let out here" my voice rose at the last words, I didn't have to force my anger anymore the closer we got the more angry I got.

"Sam were here now" he said stopping in front of my house.

It happened just as I imagined it would when I heard what day it was. Just as the car had pulled up the front door burst open letting light onto the tiny porch. Freddie glanced out the window and I was hoping the car would explode.

A very familiar face was running down the path.

"SAM!" the girl practically shouted, "I've missed you so, so much, I was so upset when you weren't here when I got home, how are you? Excited for summer? Oh! I saw the last ICarly it was so sad. Is Carly ok? And mom told me that you came home upset about a boy! I want all the details. Hi Freddie" I sighed. why didn't the taco truck come to run us over now, it would be perfect timing.

Freddie had a big smile on his face and was holding back laughing "Hi Melanie" was all he could make out.

I opened the car door, pushing Melanie away from it ignoring all her questions, I slammed the car door and stormed into the house.

I heard her say in her annoying sweet voice "Goodnight Freddie" and probably skipped back inside.

I ran to my room as fast as I could Frothy following me, and put the chair in front of the knob so she couldn't come in. I glanced in my mirror, my face was beat red. Thankfully it was dark outside so the dork most likely didn't notice.

Three tiny bangs came from the door "Sam open up we have so much to catch up on."

"GO AWAY" I threw one of the weiner dog props I stole from the Icarly studio at the door, I was so mad at her. The dork had heard that I was upset about a boy, I was fuming.

She must have gotten the message cause I heard nothing else from her, Frothy jumped on my dresser and hissed at me "You get nothing to eat till little miss perfectly annoying is in bed" he hissed louder at me "Blame Melanie" I said annoyed flinging myself on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE!<strong>


	7. Decision's and EBY

Hello Ladies, Gentlemen & variation there upon (Doctor Who reference, couldn't help myself), I know I have an are, our, problem, I admit it! I do reread the story a few times before I post it but that always slips my mind. I sadly don't have an editor yet I hope to someday! Any who please forgive my are, our, issues. Maybe they will be resolved by the time Virginia & West Virginia merge to make one big Virginia!

Thank You to all Reviews you keep me going oh & **Celestial Rose** that is an EPIC word!

**ICarly is owned by a dude who's name starts with D, mine starts with V =(**

* * *

><p>I woke up still angry with Melanie, I knew when she came outside last night she was going to embarrass me in some way, but I wasn't expecting her to know about my little outburst a few weeks ago.<p>

Then I was mad at mom for telling her about it in the first place, it was something mom would do.

Next I was mad at myself for slipping up and letting mom see my little outburst.

And lastly, I was mad at the nerdy boy who caused the whole thing, but even though I was mad at him, thinking about him still made goosebumps appear on my arms. I rubbed my arms with my hands trying to make them disappear.

When I turned over I found Frothy asleep with his bottom half in his food bowl and the other half on the floor, we Puckett's, even pets, could really sleep in any position. I had ventured out late last night when I was sure everyone had gone to bed and brought his bowls and food in my room, just in case there was another encounter while Melanie was home for the summer.

I also noticed the clock on the nightstand was close to noon, I forgot to set the alarm last night. Just another thing to make me mad. Today was my last day with Carly as she would be leaving tomorrow, I wanted to be at her apartment by now. I quickly got up and threw some sleepover stuff in my backpack.

When I was dressed I pressed my ear against the door, I heard some of Melanie's freaky music playing softly which meant she was in her room probably ready to pounce when I left my room.

Instead of the door I headed to the window, opened it, and tossed my backpack to the ground. I was extremely thankful my room was on the first floor. After my bag, I shimmied myself out the window and was just the right height to close it enough so I could get back in again.

I began the walk to Bushwell Plaza, my thoughts turned surly that my summer would consist of annoying sweetness and my crazy mother. Then I remembered the other night, and his voice rang in my head _"I know it'll be hard with Carly gone all summer, but I just want you to know that I'll still be here."_

I needed to make a decision soon, whether I was going to accept the offer or finish the pizza box project with him as quickly as possible, and start separation now to make it easier in September.

I was mad at myself again, the old Sam Puckett would have never taken this long to make a choice about a boy. I would have chosen and stuck to it. I didn't know why it was taking so long this time. _Maybe the difference is the boy_, this time it was my own voice in my head. That thought made the decision, I was going to do what Spencer asked as fast as I could and then avoid the nub as much as possible. I couldn't think this way anymore. The thought of not seeing him now hurt a little, I couldn't imagine how it would feel in a few months.

Just as I made the decision I found I was at Bushwell, my thoughts had distracted me so much I didn't even remember the walk over. I suppressed the hurt feeling and walked into the lobby to hear "GET OFF MY FLOO-"

"CAN IT" I cut in channeling my leftover anger, then continued upstairs.

When I got to apartment 8-C I walked in like I usually do to find empty suitcases and items for packing everywhere. Even my bedroom wasn't this cluttered and that was saying something.

"What happened? All your suitcases were packed last night" I asked Carly who was fumbling through clothes on the sofa.

She sighed annoyed, getting up, "Spencer somehow managed to loose our plane tickets, I found his in his bathroom next to the milk but I still can't find mine."

"Did you check under the sink, the robot, and in the Fiber Nuts box?" I asked thinking of the obvious places.

"All three, and we've torn this place apart, well I have, I don't even know where Spencer is. I hate to ask but do you mind going up to the studio and looking up there for me?" She asked heading to the fridge and taking out items to see if the ticket was there.

This wasn't exactly how I had imagined our last day to go but I said, "Sure" and went up the stairs.

I opened the door to find the studio cluttered with ICarly props and a dork looking through all of them. I wasn't expecting to see him so soon, I suppressed all feelings about last night and this morning.

When he heard the door open he looked over at me. He looked nervous, he probably wasn't sure how I'd react after last night.

"Hey" he said in a low voice.

"Hey Fredbag" saying one of my many nicknames for him made his face relax instantly, and smiled a little. He was even brave enough to ask "Is Melanie still alive?"

I rolled my eyes "For now, we'll see what happens when I get home tomorrow, any luck finding the plane ticket?" I asked changing the subject.

"None at all, and I've been looking for over an hour" he said looking over the messy room.

"Well, Carly sent me up here to look, what haven't you looked through" I asked eager to get moving and find the ticket so it wouldn't take all day.

"I haven't checked the car yet" he said motioning over to the prop car we used for the show.

I made my way over and started going through the things that were piled on the seats. After about five minutes he asked nervously "So…who's the mystery man?"

I felt like my butter sock whacked me in the heart and made it drop down to my stomach, I was about to yell and give one of my best insults but I stopped myself, I know first time for everything. I figured if I made a big deal it would just prove what Melanie blurted out, and I was trying to avoid it all, so I just said, "There is no mystery man."

He must have figured he wasn't going to be pounded as he continued to push, "Melanie wouldn't lie."

"My mom must have lied to her then," I wasn't sure how long I could hold back throwing something at him if he kept pushing this. I saw my blue remote near by and was very tempted, I grabbed it just in case and went over to his tech cart to look for the ticket, he must have pushed it near the car earlier when he was searching.

I crouched down to look on the lower shelves, there was a bunch of nerdy stuff, wires, laptop, cameras, and four CD's in their cases. I picked up the CD's and looked through them. Most of them were voices recordings from various ICarly bits. They were all labeled, _Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie_, _The Cowboy with a Mustache and the Idiot Farmgirl who thought the Mustache was a Squirrel_, _The First Tantrum_, I stopped at the fourth one, it was labeled _EBY_ in blue marker. It was the CD I had found in Freddie's car a few weeks ago on the way home from school. The one he said was his mom's listening cleaning direction guide, I scrunched my face in confusion, wondering why he would bring this up here.

"I think you're lying to me," hearing him say this brought me back to the present.

I stood up, CD still in hand and looked him straight in the face, his brave face suddenly left, "Why are you pushing this?" I asked sternly.

He hesitated, then said "I'm.. just curious, and I think your lying."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think I'm the one who's lying," I said holding up the _EBY_ labeled CD.

If I thought his face dropped before it was nothing compared to when I held up that CD, he was all red and debating his next move.

I smirked at his face "Mama hit a nerve," I said slyly.

"Sam it's… it's just a project I'm working on, it's not even finished yet," the words came out slightly stumbled and he inched a few feet closer to me.

"If it was some nerd project you would have said that in the car last week, what's _EBY_ stand for?" I asked loving every second of this.

He kept moving slowly toward me probably wondering my next move, "It doesn't mean anything."

"I'm sure it doesn't, why don't we take a look" I said opening the CD case and pushing the CD opener on his laptop.

I wasn't expecting what happened next, before I could put the CD in I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and lift me slightly off the ground. The combination of the surprise and his touch made me fling the CD across the room and start waving me arms and legs to get free.

When I started waving my arms and legs he lost his balance, let me go, and fell directly back into the blue beanbag chair. When I landed back on the ground I also lost my balance, twisted around, and fell perfectly into his arms.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds, so absorbed we completely forgot the events that put us here, our breathing was uneven as our heads moved a few inches closer.

_STOMP, STOMP, STOMP, _we heard coming up the stairs.

As soon as I heard it - and realized I was still on planet earth- I bolted upright within a second, and he did the same.

The door swung open and Spencer appeared out of breath and holding Carly's plane ticket "The ticket, was in one of my light up Socko socks, in Mango's fishbowl, next to my bowling ball, I need some lemonade," and with that he was out the door again.

I avoided looking at him embarrassed about what just happened. I quickly decided to play it cool, I turned to him "I'll find that CD Benson, remember, mama plays to win…I need some ribs," and I left the room in the same way Spencer had.

I didn't go downstairs right away, I leaned against the wall for a few minutes. How cliché, landing perfectly in his arms like we were in some love sap romantic comedy, and what was with that little moment after I fell, we were about to, nope I couldn't even go there, we were just caught up in the moment.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed downstairs now wondering what was on that CD, I'd never seen Freddie react like that, there much be something juicy on it and I was determined to find out what it was. I guess my plan of avoiding the secretive nub nuts was put on hold until further notice.

* * *

><p>So what did the world think of ILost my mind? Let me know in your <strong>REVIEWS<strong>! Only thing I hated was that we have to wait for Sept for IDate Sam & Freddie! My favorite part besides the kiss? Was when Sam said she was "Smooth & Refreshing" I love Jennette McCurdy so much!


	8. Need and want

Reviewers you are **AWESOME!** A surge of appreciation came over me & you **NEEDED** to know!

**I'm gunna make it so when you click a button on Sam's remote it say that I don't own ICarly**

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not," I heard Carly blurt out as I came down the stairs.<p>

"Please, please, please, I'll be careful this time," Spencer whined following Carly around the apartment, for some reason he was wearing his spoon hat and holding a portable fan.

"I'll give you these tickets back when Gibby starts being normal," Carly said putting the tickets in her back pocket and started putting her clothes back in her suitcase.

"Pleeeeeeeease, I'll be super careful," as he said this the portable fan somehow caught on fire.

Carly stared at the fan and then stared back at Spencer, not even surprised that it happened.

"I meant for that to happen" Spencer said, the flames were getting bigger and I braced myself, cause in about four seconds I knew I would hear "AHHHHHH HOT FLAMES, FIRE, CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, IT'S WORSE THEN HOT CHILI!" as he said all this he ran to his room probably to throw the fan somewhere.

"I love chili," I said heading to the fridge to get some leftover ribs. I grabbed a rib and the jar of barbeque sauce, I tossed the jar lid somewhere and dipped the rib right in, taking both items over to where Carly was folding clothes.

I sat down as Carly continued to fold and go on about Spencer loosing the tickets, but I was still in a bit of a daze, I had only been here for forty minutes tops and already a mess of chizz happened. I needed to know what was on that CD, it could be something embarrassing his mom made of him when he was a kid. I wasn't entirely sure if it was strictly a CD, it could be a DVD, I was more focused on the label to remember which it was. If it was in the car that probably means it's more likely a CD, but I couldn't be sure of anything.

My mind was starting to creep back to the beanbag part, the part I was trying to not think about.

"Sam? Sam? SAM?" Carly yelled it the third time.

"What?" I asked surprised and slightly relieved to be away from beanbag thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?' she asked annoyed.

"Of course I was," I said dipping my rib in the barbeque sauce.

"Then what was I saying?" she threw her folded shirt in her suitcase and crossed her arms.

"Somethin' about spider monkeys?" I guessed, not knowing what she had said at all.

She was about to say something, probably about paying attention when I heard the elevator go up, which meant secretive dorkpants had called it up and was coming down. I figured he must have looked for the CD and hid it somewhere in the studio, he wouldn't come down with it, Carly would ask questions, and from his reaction I figured this was something he hadn't told anyone about.

This was my chance to go up for a few minutes alone and look for it. I put my bare bone in the barbeque sauce and put the jar on the coffee table "We'll talk about monkey's later Carls, I have to…check on the hobo," I said racing for the stairs before the elevator came down with him in it.

"I didn't bring up the monkey's and what hobo, is everyone crazy today?" Carly yelled after me clearly confused.

I figured I only had a few minutes before the nub started asking Carly questions and figuring out where I was, so I needed to move fast.

I ran in the studio and was surprised by how fast the boy could clean the place, I mean it wasn't perfect but he sure learned from his crazy mother.

I checked everywhere as fast as possible, the car, the upper stage, behind props, the little backstage area where Gibby came out of, I even checked his tech cart again, even though he would never put it back there.

After five minutes of looking I knew it wasn't here, he knew I would come back up when I heard the elevator, otherwise he'd be up here stopping me right now. I decided I would put some cheese in his laptop CD holder later to get back at him.

I headed back downstairs, the CD had to be somewhere in the apartment and mama was gunna find it, maybe not today but eventually I would.

When I entered the living room Carly was just finishing her folding, and Freddie was loading a suitcase with other things.

"How was the hobo?" Carly asked in an annoyed tone.

"He and his family of rats are doin' just fine" I said sarcastically.

Freddie looked over at me, I was expecting him to glare at me or to look mad, but he looked more worried, like he knew it was just a matter of time before I found the CD, which of course it was.

I plopped on the sofa resting my head on her just neatly folded clothes, it was a good pillow. She shook her head but didn't say anything.

I was just starting to calm down a little when the apartment door opened with a "Freddie, Freddie!" the crazy lady screeched.

"Go away," I whined loudly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Cause you irritate me," I said it like it was obvious.

She ignored me and continued on about whatever she was excited about, "Freddie, you just got this in the mail, I think my call to the school about the negative aspects of tardiness sped this along." She said holding up an envelope.

"Or maybe they just express mailed it so they could get you off the phone," I said knowing that was the more likely reason.

Carly went over to look at the envelope and I sat up a tiny bit curious.

"That's from Columbia University," Carly said excitedly, "Open it."

I watched him tear the envelope open and read the paper that came out of it, his face lit up and I knew what it said "I got in and…" he continued reading and then looked up at us "it says here their giving me a full scholarship."

Carly and Crazy both hugged him and looked over his shoulders at the acceptance letter. Then Crazy took the letter and said "I'm going to go put this in a sterilized cleansing sanitized glass frame, and then I'm going to get my college boy a prune pop" and with that she left the apartment.

"Freddie that's awesome a full ride to Columbia, I'm proud of you," Carly said it so excited you would have thought it was her with the full ride.

"So where in the world is he going to spread the dork disease?" I asked, feeling kind of dumb as I didn't know where Columbia University was, of course I've heard of it, but location slipped my mind.

"Columbia University is in New York," as soon as Carly said it I worked hard to keep my face neutral, I hadn't asked either of them which schools they were thinking about out of the ones they got into, I figured it would come up eventually and if we didn't talk about it, it made it less real. But a full scholarship made it as real as a slap in the face.

I followed my actions from this morning, suppressing the hurt "I feel bad for the New Yorkers," and I rested my head back on the clothes pile.

Freddie rolled his eyes "We're gunna have to come visit you in New York." I heard Carly say, I just wanted both of them to can it on the school talk, summer just started for the love of chizz.

"Maybe, I'm still thinking about the Seattle Film Institute" I rose from the couch again at the word Seattle, I couldn't have heard him right, he had a full ride to Columbia, he couldn't have said Seattle.

As if she read my mind Carly asked "You have a full ride to Columbia, did Seattle give you a full ride?"

"Well no, I mean I have a smaller scholarship there but nothing as big as Columbia," he explained.

"What's there to think about then?" Carly questioned, I couldn't see her face but she was probably looking at him like he was crazy.

For a split second I thought he looked over at me, I was probably wrong as he looked deep in thought "I just want to consider all my options."

* * *

><p>For the last night before their leaving Spencer somehow managed to get us hotdogs from Robin's Weiner's, I had four. When we were finished the three of them went to the dishes like they normally do but this time I didn't head to the couch, I headed to the computer on the island.<p>

I very carefully watched the three of them to make sure one of them didn't come behind me to see what I was looking up.

In the search bar I typed in Columbia University, and found my way to the film department page. From the looks of it, it was a great school with a lot of classes and programs for a profession in film. It really was perfect for Freddie but the more I looked the worse I felt.

I heard a cabinet close and found they were done and coming over to me, I quickly exited out of the Columbia page and clicked up the SplashFace page, which today featured a talking banana.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the night watching videos, playing the card game where you stick a card on your forehead, and just talking. After about an hour Freddie and I were back to normal, it was as if nothing out of the ordinary happened that day, that's how it normally played out, after an hour we were fine.<p>

When it got late he went across the hall to his apartment and left us girls to our sleepover.

"You have to video chat me a lot while I'm gone," Carly said running around her room, getting last minute things she needed to pack.

"Of course, I told you I'd get the tech boy to hook it up as soon as possible," I was on the seat by her window looking at some of the old scrapbooks she made.

"And Spencer gave you the key to get in the apartment right?" I could tell she was going through her mental checklist.

I smiled "Yes, he gave me the key, and Freddie has the key you guys gave him in case of emergencies, and I know where Mango's food is, even though I'll make Freddie do all the feeding and cleaning."

She stopped running around and rummaging and just stared at me for a few seconds then said, "I'm really gunna miss you." She came over to me and hugged me rather unexpectedly, I knew since she told me she was leaving she was gunna miss me, she knew it too, but I think it hit her right now that she was leaving for so long.

"You'll call me a lot?" she asked still hugging me.

"I'll call and video chat and text you," I said trying not to get emotional, with anyone else I would show nothing but with Carly I let my guard down some.

I think that made her feel better, as she let go and said "You better, or I won't bring you back a meaty present."

"Mama better follow through on her word then," I laughed as she continued with her rummaging.

We were quiet for a while, just the music from Carly's PearPod filling the silence. Carly and I had been friends so long it came to the point long ago where we could hang together in silence and it wasn't weird or awkward at all. But eventually she broke the almost silence and surprised me by saying, "Will you keep an eye on Freddie while I'm gone?"

I looked up with a confused look on my face, I could tell she was a little embarrassed to ask this as she had said it so fast. "Carly Shay say what?" A panic came over me that she wanted me to make sure he didn't find any girls while she was away.

She stopped what she was doing again, "I just think that he's keeping how stressed he is about school and stuff from us, and I'm a little worried about him."

Relief flew through me, "Why do you think that?" I asked curiously. I hadn't noticed Freddie to stressed about school, no more then any other newly accepted college student. The only time I noticed him stressed was this afternoon when the whole CD incident went down.

"Well I was coming up to the studio the other day, the door was open and he was on his laptop. Whatever he was working on he seemed really stressed about it, I heard him say 'I have to get it exactly right' or something like that. I asked him later on if he was taking a summer course or something but he said no. I just think he has more on his plate then he's letting on."

I could tell she had been thinking about how to ask me this for a few days, the right words and all. It made me feel curious and worried about him. I nodded "Sure, I'll keep a weathering eye out for peculiarities from the nub, well besides the obvious ones, " she gave me a be serious look.

"I really will, I promise," I reassured her.

"Thanks, you know I wouldn't ask unless I thought it was important."

I nodded again and looked back at the scrapbook, the page I was on had the same picture I had under my bed in the frame. The one with us and the ice cream chair, my head between theirs, my arms draped over their shoulders. It was my favorite picture of the three of us.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the sound of a suitcase hitting the floor, and my best friend rolling it out of her room. My eyes moved to the side, the clock read 10:00 a.m., her flight to Boston was in three hours. "You should have woke me up earlier," I said in a grumpy morning voice.<p>

"You know how you are in the morning," her voice had a tint of disappointment, I figured about leaving so I didn't rant about her not waking me up.

I got dressed on the top half, leaving my pajama pants on and took her second bag downstairs.

Freddie and I were taking Spencer and Carly to the airport. We had a quick breakfast, I checked to make sure Spencer had gotten the meat he promised me, -he did- and loaded the bags in the car, avoiding Lewbert as much as possible, it was far to early to deal with him.

The ride to the airport went by extremely fast, I didn't remember it being so short when we drove to the airport to leave for Japan.

We unloaded the bags and Spencer checked the ones that needed checking at the little booth just by the airport entrance.

The three of us stood in a mini triangle circle not saying anything, just glancing momentarily at one another.

Spencer stood a few feet away and soon said "We gotta head through security kiddo."

Carly hugged me and Freddie hugged the two of us, "Call me tonight, remember it's a three hour difference…I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too," Freddie and I said at the same time, it made Carly smile.

She turned and headed through the automatic doors, she turned around and waved one last time to us and we waved back.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I watched her go, I suddenly felt a shiver run through me as the hand of a nerd grabbed hold of my left hand that clutched my right side. It was only for a second, as he knew if it lingered I would protest, but secretly it was just what I needed, or maybe it was just what I wanted...

* * *

><p><strong>LoveOfMyLife<strong>- I LOVED the Virginia part as well, & thank you so much I try as hard as I can I hope to one day be a professional!

**Celestial Rose**- Ahahaha, your sister was probably so confused, little kids ask the best stuff!

Thank you to ALL reviewers, reviews make me happy please continue to! Hope this Chp made you all want to random dance & not send me a Lewbert in a box!


	9. Quack Quack, Quack Quack

Thank you all Reviews, keep Reviewing!

**I don't own iCarly, Dan thought of it before me!**

* * *

><p>"You want to stop at the Meatball warehouse?"<p>

I smiled knowing he was trying to make me feel better about Carly leaving, "I think you mean the Cheesecake warehouse."

"Nope, the same owners of the Cheesecake warehouse made a Meatball warehouse right next door," he informed me, I was amazed I hadn't heard about this.

I wasn't really in the mood to be around people and if the place was so new it would have a ton of people, but mama was always in the mood for meatballs.

As I was thinking this he said, "We can take it to go."

I was surprised, it's like the nerd read my mind, did his dork advance so much he had the ability to read minds? To test it I thought, _Freddie you're a nubby dorkasaurus for dorkenshnowzen. _He didn't roll his eyes or get annoyed so I figured he couldn't read my mind. So how did he know I didn't want to be around anyone?

I just nodded and he took the exit to get to the Meatball warehouse.

He parked in the parking lot then turned to me "I'll be right back, I'll get you a dozen."

"Make it two dozen" he gave me a your going to eat all those look "I'll save some for tomorrow…maybe." He didn't roll his eyes or shake his head he just smiled and went into the warehouse.

My phone beeped from my pocket, it was a text from Carly, it read: Just sat down on the plane, there's a guy across from us who looks like a hobo, you'd love him, miss you guys already!

I smiled a little wanting to see the hobo and Carly, my eyes went to the hand holding my phone, I could still feel the tingle from where he held it.

I texted Carly back trying to ignore the tingle but it only seemed to get more intense as I ignore it.

When I heard the door open I smelled the delicious aroma of meatballs and instantly got happier "What kinds did you get mama?"

He had three boxes each with a different label, "I got you pork n' pepper meatballs, mega mozzarella meatballs, and your favorite, tomato sauce dipped bacon wrapped meatballs."

My eyes lit up as he said the last one and I yanked the top box from his hands, opened it, grabbed a tomato sauce dipped bacon wrapped meatball with my bare hands and took a huge bite, getting sauce all over my mouth and hands "This is so good" it came out all jumbled from my mouth full.

He laughed a little putting the other boxes in the back and started the drive back to Bushwell.

I noticed the box of tomato sauce dipped bacon wrapped meatballs had eleven left, I turned to the backseat and noticed the other two boxes were the same size, "You got me three dozen didn't you?" I asked surprised again.

He didn't say anything just nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

I looked down at the box and closed it, wiping my mouth on my sleeve like I always did. "Thanks," I said wondering why he was being so nice to me.

The rest of the ride was a little awkward and quiet except for me munching on the two other kinds of meatballs.

When we got back to Bushwell Freddie parked the car and we headed for the lobby, I made him carry the meatball boxes.

I stopped in the middle of the lobby, when he noticed I wasn't following him he turned around "What's wrong?"

I twirled around getting a full look at the lobby, it was quiet, it's never quiet when I walk in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, something was wrong. "Where is he?"

Freddie looked around and instantly understood what I meant, "I don't know he's never not here, except that one time he got hurt when we made that muffin basket confetti cannon explode at him."

I smiled remembering "Good times, but that doesn't explain why he's not here now."

"Check his office" he suggested, I went to the office door and pressed my ear against it, I heard him mumbling inside. I stepped back and looked at the door, through the frosted glass I could make out that he had barricaded the door.

"He's in there, looks he blocked the door," I stepped back so the nerd boy could see.

"Maybe he locked himself in there with cookies he stole from kids," Freddie guessed.

"Either that or Marta came back, don't care either way, lets go meatball boy," and I lead the way up to the Shay apartment.

When we reached the door I pulled out the key Spencer gave me, I put it in the lock and opened the door, I looked all around the apartment noticing something was wrong here to. Freddie went straight to the kitchen to put the boxes down, not noticing the strangeness from carrying the meatballs.

Freddie looked over at me "What's wrong now?"

I bent over and picked up one of the many bags scattering the floor and held it up for him to see, he read it out loud "Fladoodles, Zesty Jalapeño flavor"

I bent over again and picked up another bag that read Cool Ranch flavor, there were bags of them all over the stairs and the sofa to "These weren't here when we left" I said even though he knew this.

"Someone's in the apartment," he looked worried.

"No chizz dipthong," I threw the two bags I held on the sofa with the others.

"Why are Fladoodle so familiar sounding?" I tried to think of where I had seen them when a loud bang came from upstairs, we both jumped at the sound.

"We should go to my apartment and call the cops" Freddie said sprinting to the door.

"Wait," I said grabbing his shoulder stopping him, "Cops won't get here in time, they could get the meat Spencer left before the cops get here."

I grabbed the baseball bat behind Spencer's robot.

"There are more important things to think about here then meat," I turned to him and hit his shoulder with the bat. He clutched it groaning in pain.

I pointed the bat at him "Meat is the most important thing," I said it slowly emphasizing the words.

"Now come on Benson, it's your first lesson in meat defense," I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him up the stairs.

We heard more noises coming from the iCarly studio, "He's in there," Freddie whispered.

"Thank you Captain Duh" I whispered back.

When it got quiet we peaked through the see through door and noticed a pair of feet on the upper stage, the rest of the person was hidden behind some props.

I opened the door quietly, dragging the boy behind me, the pair of feet were just about to turn around, I pushed Freddie in front of me and a large duck mask quacked in his face making him fall on his back.

"Boy's scared of a duck" I said looking from him to the duck mask.

"SAM, FREDDIE, QUACK, QUACK!" the girl took off the mask reveling her identity, which was obvious when I saw the mask and heard the quack, it was Mandy.

"I came as soon as I could, I tired to get here a few days ago but my aunt wouldn't bring me till I finished school, did you see the Fladoodles I brought you guys? I got every flavor." It all came out in a fast rush of words that was typical of Mandy.

I sighed and held out a hand for the nub, he took it and got up, of course making the tingle come back instantly. I quickly regretted it when his hand touched mine.

"We saw the Fladoodles," Freddie said annoyed "Mandy, what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his shoulder and back.

"Isn't it obvious, I came as soon as I could, you guys can't stop doing iCarly," she put her face really close to ours and said in a low creepy voice "It can never end."

We both backed a few feet away from our strange biggest fan.

"Sorry Mandy, but we aren't doing iCarly again till the end of August, Carly's gone till then to check out colleges" Freddie explained, Mandy just stared at him like she didn't hear anything he said.

"I think we should do an iCarly now" Mandy said excitedly, getting Freddie's camera.

"We can't do an iCarly without Carly, she my co-host," I said hating to explain this.

"I can fill in for Carly while she's away," Mandy said handing Freddie the camera.

"We aren't doing iCarly without Carly," Freddie took the camera and put it back on his tech cart.

Mandy just stared at us with a strange smile on her face, "Ok, look I made you guys cookie's with your faces on them" she placed the cookie's in our hands.

"I made your's with bacon Sam, and I made your's with chocolate chips Freddie," as soon as I heard bacon I took a bite.

After I took my bite Freddie took one of his "Thanks Mandy, and look we're sorry about the show not being on this sum-" he stopped talking when I grabbed his shoulder with both my hands.

"Sam?" he said taking hold of my arms to steady me.

"I feel funny," I could hear myself saying it funny, not to mention his hands on my arms didn't help steady me at all, if anything it made it worse.

"Feel funny in what wa-" he stopped talking, he put one of his hands to his head, I could tell he felt it to.

"What did you do?" we both asked turning to Mandy.

"You'll see when you wake up" she said going to the upper stage and pulling out some things she had hidden.

With the strength Freddie had left he gently put me down on the rug, then he laid down beside me, both of us getting more sleepy by the second.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "QUACK QUACK….QUACK QUACK"

* * *

><p>I felt my arms wrapped around the back of a chair secured with rope, I opened my eyes and realized I was tied to the chair, Freddie tied to an identical one to my left still asleep.<p>

I looked around, Mandy was no where in sight.

"Freddie, FREDDIE, DORKASAURUS!" I kicked his chair with the foot closest to him and he opened his eyes instantly.

"The cheese cubes ran away," he mumbled, it was clear he was dreaming, apparently about cheese.

"Where is she?" he asked looking around like I had.

"I don't know the place was empty when I woke up, but now we know why Lewbert was huddled in his office, he probably couldn't take the quacks." I speculated trying to get free from the ropes.

"The girl may be nuts but she can sure tie knots," I said continuing to struggle.

"Can you get free?" he asked looking behind my chair.

"I don't know, I'm trying, chizz where did she learn to do this" I shook the chair.

We snapped are heads to the door when we heard it swing open.

"Hey guys I brought you some Fladoodles, Cool Ranch flavor," she stuffed one in Freddie's mouth, half flew on the floor and half stayed in his mouth.

"Gross," I said making a disgusted face.

"Mandy let us go," Freddie bellowed trying to sound intimidating, I smiled it was kind of cute, no this was no time to be thinking of his cuteness…which of course he had none of.

"Not yet, first were gunna do an iCarly," she said pointing to the camera on the tripod in front of us, we hadn't noticed it there, we were to focused on being tied up.

"It's not our regular day to do iCarly, now let us go crazy point two" they both looked at my funny.

"Point two?" Freddie asked.

"Your mother is the original" I stated.

"I tweeted that we were doing an iCarly an hour before you guys found me, you've been sleeping for awhile, we start at seven" she scampered to the prop car to get her duck mask.

"Seven?" I looked over at the clock, seven was in five minuets, we must have been out for a few hours.

"What are we gunna do?" I asked him as he was trying with all his might to break free.

He sighed "Odds are she won't be able to get my equipment going."

"That's where your wrong, for the past year I've taken a film elective for school, I got an A," Mandy said excitedly touching a bunch of buttons on Freddie's laptop.

"Excellent plan," I said sarcastically.

"Well why don't you think of something?" he snapped back.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and mentally reminded myself to kick him later.

"READY?" Mandy yelled, she had the duck mask on and got in front of the camera in between our chairs.

"In five, four, three, two, QUACK," she got right up to the camera and quacked at least ten time.

When she finally backed up she lifted the mask and said, "I'm Mandy, iCarly's biggest fan, and here's Sam and Freddie," she motioned toward us.

"Call the cops, call the army, call the hobo's, this crazy chick tied us up," I yelled to the camera.

Mandy laughed, "Don't worry viewers this is just a new iCarly bit called iTie Up Sam & Freddie" she clicked my remote and I saw the title appear on Freddie's laptop in yellow and orange writing, figures duck colors.

"You have my remote?" I turned to the boy "SHE HAS MY REMOTE," I jerked around in my chair frantically.

"If you want I'll let you hit the buttons with your nose," the remote and her hand came very close to my face, I attempted to bite it but she backed away just in time.

After ten minutes of Mandy putting on a play she wrote about three ducks -which consisted of putting a duck beak with matching webbed feet on Freddie and a duck hat on me- we were finally saved.

A video chat popped up on the swing out TV, "Looks like we have a video message," Mandy said running to the laptop and clicking it open.

Carly's face appeared on the TV, Freddie and I both cheered with joy.

"Mandy? What are you doing? Untie Sam and Freddie right now!" from her voice we could all tell she was furious.

"I'm just trying to save the show," she said through her duck mask.

"Tell the viewers goodnight right now then untie them." she demanded.

Mandy did as Carly told and ended the show, untied Freddie, then me. It was extremely lucky she untied Freddie first cause when I was free I lunged at her, Freddie wrapped an arm around my middle and his other arm around my neck to hold me back.

I stopped fidgeting some when I realized his arms were around me, I didn't protest right away I let his arms stay where they were, the tingle running right through me.

I turned my head to look at him and he locked eyes with me, it felt like we were the only one's in the room, there was no crazy duck lady, and no Carly via video chat. He still didn't let me go, I brought my hand to his, my plan was to remove his hand but instead I found my hand resting on top of his.

It felt like we were like that for five minutes but it must have been a few seconds as Carly started to yell at Mandy, when we heard her voice we let each other go.

We stood side by side stealing glances at each other while Carly continued to lecture Mandy on how it's wrong to tie up web peoples. It looked like the little incident between Freddie and I went unseen.

When Carly was finished yelling at Mandy Freddie escorted her downstairs and thankfully out the door.

I picked up the Cool Ranch bag of Fladoodles that she stuffed in Freddie's mouth "I'm keeping all the Fladoodles," I yelled after her.

I turned back to the video chat of Carly, "Thanks Carl's you're a lifesaver," I started munching on the Fladoodles.

"No problem, I saw the tweet and I didn't think you guys would do an iCarly without me, you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"Great, I just have one question" she stated.

"What's that?" I asked, continuing on happily with the Fladoodles.

"What was that dreamy look you and Freddie had just now?" I stared at the TV, feeling like all the air was taken from the room.

* * *

><p>I totally had to rewatch the Mandy episodes to do this Chp hope I kept Mandy in character! I also figured in a battle between Mandy and Lewbert, Mandy would win with the Quacks making Lewbert hide in his office.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. The text message

I know, I know you all must have thought I left the country or the universe. I can assure you I have not. college is just a big ole poo that takes up all your time so I have NO IDEA when I will be updating but I will do my best and definitely update over x-mas break. On with the production!

I don't own this thingy that's known as iCarly

* * *

><p>I was hesitating, I didn't know what to say, should I lie? I hate lying to Carly, tell the truth? Really, really didn't want to do that one.<p>

"Well it was…it.." I stammered.

"Sam you can tel-" Carly started.

"I need to get the QUACK!" I turned toward the hallway where the quack came from.

Mandy bounded into the room running franticly away from Freddie as he trailed in after her trying to catch her. Mandy ran to the upper stage looking through things all while dodging Freddie.

When she finished there she ran toward the prop car where she had left her duck mask "The QUACK," she yelled.

She jumped over onto the prop car, landed on her stomach, grabbed the mask, and slid behind the car where all the wires to the TV were hidden from sight.

We heard some crackling and snapping noises, then the TV started to swing back and forth rapidly, and the sound was discombobulated as Carly said "Wha-, goi- o- o- o- o- n."

The TV screen faded to black then a loud noise and sparks were popping everywhere, and I found myself being hovered over and pushed to the ground.

Freddie had moved in front of me so the sparks wouldn't hit me, my heart was pounding and it wasn't because of the sparks going everywhere, when they finished I reluctantly pushed him away "I'm fine dorklork, and what was that? You can't even remove a duck properly? Mama has to do everything."

I marched over to the car and looked behind the seats "Daffy you alright back there?"

"Daffy was black, my mask is yellow," Mandy replied shooting up from a pile of wires.

"I'll take that as a yes," I held out a hand and pulled her up and over the seats, then escorted her downstairs and out the door myself, the whole time she said she would come back and help us clean the studio, while I kept saying it wasn't necessary that I would have Freddie do it.

As I closed the door -and locked it- I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. I stayed facing the door composing myself, what happened upstairs was ridiculous, the moment we had and then him blocking me from the sparks. It was in front of Carly and Mandy to, eventually I would have to answer Carly's question.

"You alright?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs now.

"I need meatballs," I stated whirling around and heading toward my meatball boxes. I went through an entire box stressing about what I would tell Carly, eventually the nub would fix the TV or he would set up the video chat in Carly's room and I would have to explain myself. Luckily I had at least the night to think about it, I decided after the fourth meatball I would have to lie. I hated doing it to Carly but I just couldn't talk about this with her or with anyone it wouldn't matter anyway it was something that would never be.

Freddie offered to clean up the studio and pick up the Fladoodles, I told him tomorrow I wanted to be alone after everything that happened tonight.

I stayed the night at Carly's there was no way I was going home to Melanie and my mother after everything that went down.

I grabbed a bag of Fladoodles and headed up to Carly's room, she said I could sleep there when I spent the night while she was away. As long as I didn't leave any Mexican food in her bed…again. I plopped myself onto the ice cream sandwich sofa. I turned on the TV/mirror/video chat big screen. I found an MMA fight, which made me feel a bit better. But he was still nagging in mind.

I shook my head trying to rid my mind of him, I turned to the side table where I had put the Fladoodles and saw a picture of myself and Freddie, Carly had put in her room. We were at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly had taken the picture. I stared at it for a minute, it's like the world was against me, was I not suppose to forget him? I put the picture face down so I couldn't look at it.

I needed to get it through my head, that he would be leaving in a short amount of time. Even though it seemed lame I said it out loud hoping that would make a difference.

"He's leaving in a few months, across the country where you won't see or probably talk to him for basically a year, forget about him, there is no future with him."

It wasn't as effective as I hoped it would be, it hurt to say it though. I needed to focus on the CD that beautiful mysterious CD that would probably embarrass the pants off the nub. Maybe I could post it online, maybe even the iCarly website.

_BEEP! _A few Fladoodles flew into the air as I jumped from the sound. I grabbed my phone in my pocket, it was Carly asking what had happened with the TV, and if everyone was ok. I answered her praying she had forgotten her question she had asked before the incident happened.

I told her I was going to bed at the end of the text figuring she wouldn't push the matter, thankfully the next text just read: _I'm glad everyone is ok, get some rest you must be exhausted we'll talk tomorrow! Miss you!_

I dropped my phone on my stomach and leaned my head back. I was pretty tired, sleep seemed nice right now. As I was beginning to doze another _BEEP! _rang through the room.

I sighed out loud and picked up the phone. My heart flipped when it read Dorkasaurus and not Carly. I was also mad at myself that I was excited to see what he texted me.

I clicked the open button the text read: _I know what happened tonight was a little weird, the whole Mandy thing, I hope you're alright, I'll fix the TV and set up the video chat tomorrow - Freddie_

He was a complete dork, who signs their name at the end of a text. At the same time I also thought it was cute. I put my phone on silent and turned down the TV but kept it on. Then snuggled into a ball on the ice cream sofa knowing to well that I would be sprawled out all over it when I fell into unconscious.

Tomorrow I would be on the hunt for that CD, I was determined to see it no matter what.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sure enough my limbs were all over the place, no where near where they were when I had fell asleep.<p>

I heard noise on the floor below and grudgingly got up to see what it was, although I thought I already knew what or should I say who it was.

Once on the studio floor I looked through the glass door and found Freddie cleaning up the studio from the duck hunt that went on yesterday. I watched him for a minute then quickly turned before he could see me and went down to the main floor.

I found the floor completely Fladoodle free, he must have cleaned down here as well. I found donuts on the island with the computer. I took a seat, grabbed a donut, and checked my email.

I was reading a hilarious email from my Uncle Carmine when I heard a cell phone beep, but this one wasn't mine the sound was different.

I looked on the other side of the donut box and found the nub's cell phone. I did a double take when I saw the name on the tiny screen and grabbed the phone.

In tiny lettering the name blinked: Melanie.

I quickly flipped up the phone to see the message, it read: _Freddie! This is a brilliant idea, and so sweet. I can't wait and of course if you need any help at all, I would be more then happy to! The CD almost made me cry._

I exited out of the text once I had read it nine times to see what other messages they had been sending each other. Of course with the luck of Sam Puckett he had deleted them and the one Melanie just sent was the only one in his inbox.

I felt anger and confusion rush through me, I wasn't sure what this was. Were Freddie and Melanie secretly seeing each other? Were they just talking? And why the fatcakes had he shown her the CD?

One thing was for sure tonight I would be spending the night at my house…

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVEIEW! PLEASE!<p> 


	11. Sweet little Columbia romance

I know, I know it's been way to long since I updated college is a hobo, the bad kind of hobo not the good kind in iCarly, which sadly I don't own sigh! Since it is Thanksgiving week I promise to update again this coming week. A huge thank you to the people who still read even though I take so long I hope you love it!

* * *

><p>I put his phone back exactly where he had had it, I tried going back to my emails but there was no way I could concentrate on it now. Thoughts of Freddie and Melanie secretly texting and seeing each other wouldn't leave my mind.<p>

In the middle of the heinous thought of Melanie in a long white dress and Freddie in a suit I heard footsteps from the stairs, which pushed the thought from my brain.

"Morning" I heard him say, my back was to him, I couldn't tell if he was still a little weirded out from last night or not.

"Sup," I tried to say casually.

He came to the kitchen and opened the microwave, he pulled out a heated up fatcake, they were delicious heated up, he must have put it in before he went to clean upstairs. He came to the other side of the island across from me, eating his breakfast, I was so absorbed in the fantastic smelling fatcake I was surprised when he asked, "Have any plans today?"

"…me, I might umm.." I smiled coming up with a great answer, "I'm gunna go home, make sure the house is still standing… I might also ask Melanie if she's listened to any good music lately, you know listened to any good CD's"

He looked up at me, hiding his cautious look pretty well, but mama was good enough to see he was still a bit nervous, "She probably does have some, given all the different people she goes to school with, a variety of music," he looked down continuing to eat his fatcake.

After a few moments of silence he pushed over the remaining half of his fatcake to me, which made me happy, mama loves hot fatcakes.

"What do you care what I do anyways?" I said with a mouthful of fatcake. I was genuinely interested in the answer.

"I'm gunna start painting the pizza boxes today or tomorrow I wasn't sure if you wanted to paint them to"

It was strange, mama didn't like work, not at all. But the painting really wasn't work and I hadn't done artsy stuff since the lower grades and had an urge to paint, it was also an excuse to possible prod for more info on the CD. Or maybe it was an excuse to spend more time with him.

"I do want to paint them" he looked at me a little surprise, "I'll go see Melanie now and come back here tonight, so don't paint them all nub." Finishing with an insult, it was the perfect time to get dressed and go find out what was on the CD.

* * *

><p>After I got dressed and fought with Freddie over him driving me home, I was walking hand in pockets back to the Puckett household. I told him fresh air would be good for me, really I was working out strategy of how to get info from Melanie. I could tie her up and threaten the lives of her stuffed animals, or threaten to empty her lip glosses.<p>

In the middle of my thinking I found that I was already home, it was a much faster walk when you were thinking of planning schemes.

I did the freaky feet and fist hits to unlock the door and strolled to Melanie's room, passing mom sprawled on the couch ignoring her questions about where I was. I found Mel sitting in the center of her bed writing something, it looked like a letter.

After a minute she spotted me, her face lit up. "There you are! Where have you been? We never got to talk about the boy you like I want all the details." It was amazing, she didn't even realize how mad I was about the other night when she brought this up with Freddie in the car. But I didn't have time for that now, I rolled my eyes and brushed it off.

I came into the room a little more, " forget that…what about you? Have you been talking to any boys lately… texting any boys lately?" I now stood over her like I was a cop and she was the suspect on one of those cheesy cop shows.

A smile crept across her face slowly, "Well… there was this boy in my chemistry class and we were working on an experiment and he said that he was working on a side project for the class, I asked what it was and he said it was a love potion for me, and ever since I came home we've been texting like crazy."

After I heard this I think I threw up in my mouth a little. Did that school she went to have something in the water that made them all sappy twenty-four seven?

I tried not to get mad, it wouldn't get me what I wanted and I really wanted to know what was going on with her and Freddie. I took a breath to help prevent getting frustrated, "any other boys your texting? Any that are closer to home?

She looked a little confused and said "I can't think of anyone in particular." This wasn't going to get me anywhere, I took a quick glance around and noticed her phone on her pink girly desk. I decided the best approach was the nosy one. "Alright then, when I came in mom said she wanted you" I lied.

Melanie got up to see our mother on her way out she said, "It must be about the appointment at the clinic later."

Once she was out of sight I snatched her phone and began snooping, there were no past messages from Freddie, she must have deleted them, the only thing from him in there was a response to the text I had read this morning: _Really you thought the CD was that good? I'm still nervous about this Mel._

Mel? When did he start calling her Mel? I stopped myself ,when did I become one of those crazies who makes a big deal over nicknames. I put the phone down but was still flustered, I'm still nervous about this, what did that mean exactly, was he nervous about the CD? Or some secret relationship they were having? In the few seconds I had left I glanced around but didn't see a CD anywhere.

"Mom didn't ask to see me" I heard from the doorway.

"She must have meant Frothy" I replied escaping her room before she continued anymore love potion stories.

I got to my room and locked the door behind me, Frothy looked over from my bed clearly happy to see me after being alone with Melanie and mom. I went and sat beside him giving him a hello scratch behind the ears. He was laying on a square object, I rummaged it from under him, he gave me an annoyed look. It was the picture of Carly Freddie and I.

They can't be secretly dating I thought as I looked down at the boy I had tortured for years, the thought of them together made my throat all the way down to my stomach ache. The ache turned to anger quickly and I flung the picture at the nearest wall, the glass shattering. Frothy jumped from the bed and landed on the floor pounced for the door that was locked. I went to unlock it and was right behind him, I didn't want to be here anymore.

As I passed the kitchen counter I noticed a big envelope torn with papers scattered around, the heading at the top of the pages all read the same: Columbia University. A little beneath the heading on one of the sheets it read: _Dear Melanie Puckett, We are please to inform you…._

It figured the one school he got a full ride and was most likely to go to was the one she got into. We could never afford Columbia, but I'm sure if Mel didn't get a full ride she had some sort of scholarship that would get her there. I didn't stick around as I heard mom and Mel coming in from the other room. Before I left I dragged my arm across the counter flying all the papers to the floor. The two of them could be happy with their sweet little Columbia romance.

* * *

><p>When I got to Bushwell Lewbert didn't say anything to me, I figured my face looked so mad he didn't dare to start anything. As I rode the elevator I thought, maybe I should just pummel him, it would make me feel a tiny bit better maybe.<p>

As I opened the door to the Shay apartment he was on the phone "Yeah, no I really appreciate this Spence it means a lot, I know how much you loved them especially since you did the win-win dance" he laughed a little, it made me mad that I still found it cute when I was so pissed at him.

"Ok, tell Carly I said hey, and that I should have the video chat in her room up by tomorrow night, thanks again, bye Spencer."

He turned and found me blank faced in the door way, I noticed that half of Spencer's pizza box winnings were sprawled among the furniture, but only half, I figured he had been talking about the boxes in the conversation as he mentioned the win-win dance.

"Were are the rest of the boxes?" I asked without any emotion in my voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little thrown by my tone.

"Spencer had more boxes then this, I remember we carried them into his room, are the rest in there?"

"This was all that was in his room, you can go look" he replied.

He said it so seriously I thought he actually was serious, he had to be kidding Spencer had over sixty boxes and there were only about thirty here. "We carried over sixty boxes in" I said getting more annoyed at him.

"How would you know you carried about two and then landed on the couch" he smirked.

I entered the apartment and slammed the door as hard as I could, surprising him and went to Spencer's room to look for myself, it was empty of boxes.

"What did you do with them?" I said storming back to the living room, it surprised him how angry I was getting over pizza boxes, but he didn't know my real reason for being agitated.

"I didn't do anything," he said getting defensive.

"Like your not doing anything with Melanie?" I didn't mean to say it, it just came out and his face fell, like when I had held up the CD and was about to play it. His defensiveness was turning to shock.

"Sam it's not… it's not what you think"

"I'm sure it isn't" I said bitterly "You two can just be adorably sick together" I said starting up the stairs. "Lock the door on your way out," I stressed the out part heavily.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Please!<p> 


End file.
